Wherever You Will Go
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: After Gabriella realized that Troy wasn't the one for her, she set her sights on a certain blonde she couldn't stop thinking about. But Sharpay is the most sought after girl in school, plus she hates Gabriella! So her chances don't look too good. Gabpay.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: It's been far too long since i last published anything longer than a oneshot, so i thought i'd remedy that =) my first High School Musical fic, i was very nervous about writing this, as i'd never done one before, and there are so many awesome Gabpay's out there already that i didn't wanna let the team down, but so far i'm happy with how the story is going =)**

**Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 1

You know people say 'nothing is impossible'? Well I guess those people have never tried making themselves fall out of love with someone. I should know how impossible it is, I've been trying for god knows how long now but nothing seems to work! I've tried ignoring her, avoiding her, listing all the bad things about her… nothing works. She's still the most amazingly, perfect person in the entire world, the entire universe, even! It'd take a miracle to make me not love her, and miracles are few and far between in East High. As to whether that's a good thing or not, I'm not really sure, but if it would make my life easier to not be in love with her, the one person who hates me more than anything else in the world, then I guess a miracle would be a good thing right about now.

"Hey, Gabs, how's it going?"

"Oh, hey, Ryan. Alright, I guess, you?"

"Thing's are great! I just got word from a performance school in California; they want me to audition for them, something about a production they're putting on in the summer. I can't believe it…" I tuned Ryan out as the school doors were flung open and the Queen made her entrance. Not the actual Queen, you know, of England, no, I'm talking about our very own royalty… If royalty wore designer shoes, short skirts and had long blonde hair, that is.

I watched as everyone stopped and the crowd parted for her. It was like she had some kind of magic power she was using to weave a spell on the student body of East High, me included. The entire school seemed to be holding its breath as hundreds of pairs of eyes watched the blonde Ice Queen make her usual dramatic entrance. You could say many things about Sharpay Evans, and believe me, people did, but you could never say she was boring.

"…But if I was wrong you probably would have yelled at me, but since you seem to be as mesmerised by her as the rest of the male sheep types in our school then my guess is that I'm not wrong."

"Huh? There aren't any sheep in our school, that's crazy talk, Ryan." Sharpay had just reached her locker and flung it open. Guys filed past, eyes fixed on her as she pouted sexily into the pink mirror on her locker door.

"Have you told her how you feel?" I managed to drag my eyes away from her to frown at Ryan.

"Told who how I feel about what?"

"The girl you've been staring at ever since she walked into school, the girl who you can't keep your eyes off even now." Again I had to force myself to look at Ryan instead of watching her tussle her hair and straighten her already perfect clothes.

"You're imagining things. I'm just looking in her general direction." I might have been able to fool him if it hadn't been for the blush that had heated my cheeks.

"No, Gabs, you're looking at her. Don't think you can talk your way out of this one, I've seen the signs, and you pretty much drool whenever you see her!"

"I do not!" Of course I hadn't been drooling, but it didn't stop me from checking my reflection in the screen of my phone, just in case. I heard Ryan chuckle next to me.

"Give it up, I'm right and you know it. So why haven't you said anything to her?" He leant against the lockers, watching me watching her.

"What can I say? She's beautiful, popular, every guy in school wants her and, oh yeah, she hates me!" I shook my head and shut my eyes to the sight of her leaning against her now closed locker, phone in her hand, hair falling over her face, biting her lip as her fingers flew over the buttons.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot about that. Sorry, Gabs." He patted my arm gently, making me smile at the difference between him and his sister. "But you know, people can change. They might even surprise you sometimes. So do me a favour and don't give up on her too." I opened my eyes again just in time to meet Sharpay's as she looked over at her brother. For a second she held my gaze and I felt my heart jump as something changed in her beautiful, brown eyes, but then it was gone and the Ice Queen was back and heading our way.

That flash, that little spark of hope was all I needed to make me agree whole heartedly and promise Ryan I wouldn't give up on her too.

"Wait… 'Too'? Ryan, what do you mean 'too'? What are you talking-"

"Ryan!" Sharpay was on us before I could make Ryan explain. "What are you doing over here? We have things to do, places to go, people to see, so _come on_!" And with that, she turned on her heels and was away down the corridor, hips swaying and hair swinging, without even a glance in my direction.

"Sorry, Gabs. Later, okay?" He shot me an apologetic smile and hurried after his sister, leaving me to make my own way to class.

* * *

Homeroom wasn't too bad, I got to spend most of it staring at the back of her head, watching her flick her hair, hearing her laugh as the multitude of guys flirted with her. Ryan caught me staring again and grinned, causing me to blush furiously and causing Kelsi, who was telling him that she couldn't rehearse with him later, to look very confused.

I looked down at my notebook, deciding to concentrate on whatever it was I was supposed to be concentrating on, so as to avoid anymore knowing smiles from Ryan. But it didn't help, as I'd been unconsciously drawing hearts and doodling her initials all over the open pages.

"Dammit."

"Trouble in Paradise?" I flashed Taylor a smile but just shook my head, preferring not to have anyone else find out about my 'little crush'. "He still likes you, you know, why don't you ask him to a movie with me and Chad this weekend?" Taylor was kind, but she was brilliant at misinterpreting things.

"Tay, we've talked about this! It ended between me and Troy for a reason, so please, stop trying to get us back together."

She just shrugged. "Alright, suit yourself; I was only trying to help."

"I know you were, and I appreciate it, but not everything is about Troy. In fact, for me, nothing is about Troy, so please, just drop it."

"Consider it dropped." She was silent for a moment but then she turned back to look at me, a hopeful gleam in her eye. "How about this instead, you, me, a ton of ice cream and 'White Chicks', this Friday?"

I thought about it for a moment, I could use some good old 'best friend time'. Plus, 'White Chicks' was guaranteed to cheer up even the gloomiest of days. "Okay, you're on!" Taylor grinned and leaned across to hug me.

"We are going to have _so _much fun!" She started gushing and doing scarily good impressions of the two guys in the film. Taylor could be the Queen of getting the wrong end of the stick, but she really did know how to cheer me up!

Midway through Taylor's 'routine', Sharpay whipped round. "I know it's hard for you two losers to be around regular people, but could you for once try and act normal!" Taylor and I exchanged an eye roll, but before either of us could say something, Sharpay was back for more. "Keep it down; I can't hear all the compliment's I'm getting about my new shoes! And if you must be weirdoes at least get it right, Shawn Wayans is Brittany Wilson and Marlon is Tiffany, not the other way round! Honestly!" And with that she turned away again and picked up the conversation right where she'd left off.

"Wow. Now there's something I never expected! Sharpay Evans, a 'White Chicks' fan!" Taylor was right; I'd never have had Sharpay down as a fan of that kind of movie. I guess there really was more to her than met the eye, a theory that was backed up by a wink from Ryan.

* * *

**Author Note: Well... lemmie know what you thought and if it is actually worth me posting anymore! Hope you're all having a great Christmas, Peace Out =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Thought i'd post another chapter for you all before New Year's rolled around =) got a fair few more chapters already written, it's hard writing this story, it's taken me a while to get it going but now all i can think about is this story! Driving me mad! Especially when i can't get to a computer or pen and paper! **

**Oh, i forgot to mention in the first chapter, but the title for this story is the name of the song that, when i listened to it, was pretty much this story but in song form! For me anyway, i have actually heard loads more songs since posting that might have suited as a title better, but i like it the way it is so =) **

**Wherever You Will Go - The Calling - make sure you listen to it, it's an amazing song.**

**Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing what so ever =) never have, never will.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lunchtime didn't come fast enough. I was out my seat and through the classroom door before the bell had even finished ringing, eager to get a seat with the best view of her. To my surprise, there was already someone sat at my usual lunch table, in my usual seat… the one with the best view…

"Hey, Gabs!"

"Ryan, what the hell?"

He grinned at me and stood up, offering the seat to me. "Just saving the seat for you, didn't want you to get a seat with a bad view and hurt your neck trying to stare at my sister." I threw my apple at him as he hurried away to his table; he caught it and took a bite, giving me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and claimed my seat, students already starting to flood in.

As I waited for her to make her entrance, I was joined at the table first by Kelsi, who gave me a quick hug and then by Troy, who took his custom seat on the other side of me.

"Hey, I saw you didn't have an apple like you usually do, so I got an extra one for you." He offered me the apple and smiled hopefully as I considered it. With a quiet sigh, I thanked him and took it. His whole face lit up with a wide grin, he looked like I'd just said I wanted to marry him and have his kids, which I had no desire to do. I heard Kelsi cough back a laugh before starting up a conversation with him, thankfully diverting his attention away from me. Troy was a nice guy and a good friend, but I'd soon realised that was all he'd ever be to me. There was no room for him in my heart, not when Sharpay already had all of it.

Speaking of the Devil… the blonde had just strutted into the Cafeteria, followed by two of her admirers carrying a tray each, one for her and one for her brother. She smiled sweetly as she thanked them, and then quickly dismissed them with a wave of her manicured hand. I watched her sit in her usual seat next to her twin and start on her lunch. She had the same salad every day, and every day she'd eat only a few bites before spending the rest of the lunch hour picking at it and moving it from one side of the plate to the other.

As I sat in my Sharpay-induced trance, I heard Taylor and Chad, and then Zeke and Martha join us at the table. I even heard Zeke trying to start a conversation with me, but Kelsi quickly stopped him, with her usual 'She's daydreaming again. She always daydreams at lunch, so it's pointless talking to her.' As always I was thankful for Kelsi, she always knew when I needed to be left alone. And lunch was one of those times. It was the only time I got to stare freely and unimpeded at the beautiful blonde.

It was about half way through lunch when she suddenly looked up and right at me. I blinked in surprise, a frown creasing my face when she didn't look away immediately. Not sure what to do, I kept watching her, waiting for her to look away, make the first move. I wasn't going to back down this time; I had as much right as anyone to stare at her. A few moments later, Sharpay muttered something to Ryan then got up from the table and headed for the door. I watched as she stopped in the door way and looked back at me, holding my gaze for a second before she disappeared.

"…the hell?"

"You say something, Gabs?" Everyone at the table turned to look at me, but I had no time for them.

"Yeah, just… I'll be right back." I stood and pushed my way to the Cafeteria door as quickly as I could, hoping I wasn't too late. I stepped out into the corridor and glanced about, but I couldn't see her. "Damn." I'd lost her. But since I was out here now, I could use some quiet, being surrounded by so many people, all talking at once, could really give you a headache. I headed outside, but before I got to the main doors, a hand reached out from a classroom and pulled me in, the door slamming behind me. "What on-" Before I even managed to get annoyed, I was shoved roughly against the door and the softest pair of lips were crushed to mine.

It took me only a second to realise who it was, I'd dreamed about her lips often enough, and then I was kissing her back, my arms wrapping themselves round her neck and pulling her closer. Her perfume enveloped me, poisoning me, the small sounds of pleasure she was making drove me insane, made me kiss her all that much harder… everything about her was perfect, even the way she breathed turned me on. It was crazy!

Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. She pulled away to look me in the eye. "No one knows about this. Are we clear?"

"Sharpay, what-" Her lips were on my neck then, kissing their way up to my ear. As I leant my head back against the door to allow her better access, I couldn't help the moan that slipped from my lips, she was just so… so Sharpay!

"No one. Knows. About. This." She nipped at the sensitive skin of my neck, making me shiver with pleasure. "Okay?" I swallowed hard, finding it difficult to remember to breath, never mind answer her. She pulled my shirt further down my shoulder, revealing more skin, I felt her fingers trace a line down my neck to my shoulder then suddenly her mouth was there again, her teeth biting down hard. I gasped, having to bite my lip to stop from crying out. "Okay?" She soothed the pain with her tongue.

"O-Okay… whatever you want." I felt her smile against my neck, she kissed me once more on the lips then the door was open and she was gone. I was left to try and regain control of my body, but without her there, body pressed to mine, firm hands holding me against the wall, I slid to the ground, gasping for air.

* * *

The rest of the day had been very uneventful compared to lunch. I'd managed to calm myself and make myself presentable again, but when I'd finally gotten back to the table, I hadn't been able to look any of my friends in the eye. I found I could hardly even look at Sharpay, but when I did glance her way, I saw she had a smug smile firmly on her face.

I wasn't sure what I'd just gotten myself into, but frankly, I didn't care. Even now, lying in bed staring up at the dark ceiling, my whole body hummed from her touch. I closed my eyes and felt her kiss, her lips on mine, her hands on my body, holding me against the door as if she thought I might try and run… then her sexy, breathless voice whispering in my ear… it was too much, I could feel the heat coursing through my veins, it felt like my whole body was on fire. And all this from just one kiss!

She had pretty much ignored me for the rest of the day, hardly even acknowledging my existence. It was as if nothing had happened at all, but I guess that's what she wanted. Plus, it made it easier for me. I could hardly concentrate being in the same room as her, never mind if she looked at me or spoke to me. When the bell had rung for the end of the day, I'd stuffed my books in my bag as fast as I could and headed out the door, only to run straight into Sharpay.

"Sorry." I stopped to let her through first.

"And so you should be." And with that she walked out, but not before purposely brushing up against me, making my legs almost give out. Ryan had given me a confused look but, thankfully, hadn't had a chance to say anything, as he was shouted by his sister.

Things hadn't been much easier when I'd gotten home. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about her, which wasn't unusual for me, but this time my daydreams were based on actual fact. Her lips were that soft, her body did feel that amazing pressed to mine… of course, I didn't get any work done and I couldn't hold a conversation with my Mom for more than a minute without her getting annoyed at me for zoning out… she wasn't even around and Sharpay was disrupting my life!

Suddenly, my phone started buzzing on my bedside table. I rolled over with a sigh and grabbed it, flipping it open easily. The bright screen hurt my eyes so it took me a few seconds to be able to read it, but when I did, I didn't believe it. It said: One new message from: Sharpay Evans. Not knowing what to expect, I opened it and scanned the message quickly, re-reading it to make sure I wasn't going crazy. It really was from Sharpay! It read:

'Wouldn't have expected a good girl like you to like it so rough.'

I felt a smile creep across my face as I hit reply and started a text back.

'Wouldn't have expected an Ice Queen like you to like 'White Chicks', so I guess we both learnt something new today!'

I flipped the phone shut having sent it, but not even a minute later my phone vibrated again. Another message from Sharpay.

'Oh please, you don't know anything.'

I frowned and text back.

'Maybe, but I'm willing to learn.'

I wasn't entirely sure what she'd meant, but I really did want to learn more about her. Once again my phone vibrated with a message from her, this time it contained only two words.

'Whatever. Night.'

"So I guess this conversation's over." I closed my phone and put it back on the bedside table. Sharpay may not have been a boring person, but she was definitely the most complicated person I knew, and that's saying something if you think of all the weirdoes at East High. We have the popular basketball player that sings, another one that bakes, a Skater who plays Cello and a Nerd who loves Hip Hop! And now? Well, now we have the most popular, pink-loving, girly girl in school liking girls… honestly, I shouldn't be surprised! It doesn't feel real though, it shouldn't be real! In fact, if it wasn't for the rather painful bruise on my neck I wouldn't believe it was possible.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, i certainly liked writing it XD lemmie know what you think, good or bad, i'm always willing to learn =) Peace Out, guys and hope you have a Happy New Year =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Here's the next chapter for all you guys =) thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited and put my story on alert. You guys rock!**

**Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing =/**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hey! Hey, Gabs!" Troy pushed through the crowd towards me, a massive grin on his face at having managed to catch me on my own. I flashed him a smile, groaning inwardly, I wasn't in the mood to fend off his advances today, I'd not gotten much sleep last night, for obvious reason *ahem* Sharpay! "So we have Biology class together today, don't we? Maybe we can pair up and do a project together!"

"Troy, there is no project!"

"I know, but if we get set one, maybe we can work together then!"

"Maybe, but I usually work with Taylor so…" I leant back against my locker as Troy almost begged to partner with me. I didn't want to hurt him, but he just would not let go of the past! It was very frustrating; there were only so many ways I could say that it was over without physically hurting him to prove it.

"Aww ever the persistent one, aren't we, Troy?" I hadn't even heard Sharpay come up behind me. "I admire that quality in a guy, in fact, all girls do. Isn't that right, Gabriella?" She was so close to me I could feel her breath on my neck.

"Umm sometimes, I guess."

I heard her laugh quietly as Troy beamed at me. Good God, now he really wasn't ever going to leave me alone! "That's for not saying goodnight." Thankfully, Troy had been too caught up in his oh-so obvious fantasy to hear Sharpay's parting remark.

I watched her walk away over Troy's shoulder. All I wanted to do now was follow her and drag her into the closest empty room. But that probably wasn't a good idea, since Troy might have followed as well.

The bell rang for the start of class, allowing me to escape my over-eager admirer. I slumped down in my seat, books out, ready to bury myself in work. Hoping this class, at least, would be uneventful.

* * *

Lunchtime came and went without Sharpay moving from her seat once. I guess I had been hoping for a repeat of yesterday, and when it didn't happen, disappointment clouded my mind. Even Taylor couldn't cheer me up with her usual bubbly conversation, so she stopped trying. But unfortunately, Troy did not follow her example. He had been stuck to my side like glue all day, pestering me with questions about class and cracking stupid jokes, it was all her fault. The least she could do is make it up to me a little… with her lips… and her hands… I shook my head, trying to clear the images away. I couldn't afford to let her get to me even more.

"Hey, Troy, Ms. Darbus wants to see you, she told me to come get you quick." Ryan had grabbed Troy by the arm and pulled him away in the opposite direction to me. Silently thanking, Ms. Darbus, I sped up, almost at the exit, almost free!

Then a hand shot out and yanked me into a classroom. I didn't even have to guess this time, I already knew. "You know, you could just call my name instead of almost ripping my arm off all the time!"

The blonde stood in front of me, hands on her hips. "But this way's more fun for me." Then her lips were on mine again, banishing all thoughts from my head instantly. She slid her hands down my body to my hips, pushing me firmly against the wall. It took me a minute to realise I was supposed to be mad at her for setting Troy on me the way she had, but when she slipped her hand under my t-shirt and up my back, all I could think was that if I died right now, I'd die a very,_ very_ happy girl.

"Shar… Sharpay, wait… wait a second…"

"What is it, Montez?" She pushed my head to one side to get at my neck better; I waited for the pain, shivering with anticipation. "I'm kind of busy right now." Air hissed through my clenched teeth as the blonde endeavoured to leave another mark on me.

I was very grateful for all the noise outside in the corridor, because when she parted my legs with one of her own, I couldn't stop the moan that came out at the contact. She chuckled into my mouth, and pushed her thigh up harder into me. Honestly, if it hadn't been for her holding me, I'd have collapsed on the floor.

I vaguely heard somebody knocking, and Sharpay growling in frustration. "Alright, I'll be there in a second!" Slowly, almost reluctantly, she ran her hand down my back and out from under my t-shirt. "Have to go." She pulled back a little to look me in the eye, watching as I tried to slow my breathing.

"Sharpay, what are we doing?"

She didn't reply at first, I had to ask her again to get an answer. "I don't know about you, Montez," she leaned in and kissed me almost tenderly on the lips, "But I'm rather enjoying making you moan like a two-dollar whore." With that she was gone, leaving me to realise just what I'd let myself in for.

* * *

There was a surprise waiting for me when I finally got home.

"Gabs! Hey! When I got back from Ms. Darbus' room, you were already gone, so I thought I'd see if you got home okay." I didn't say it was a good surprise.

"Thanks, Troy. But I don't need a babysitter; I'm a big enough girl now to be able to get home on my own. The old 'Puppy and Candy' trick doesn't work on me anymore." I walked past him to my door. "So if that's all you wanted, I have things to do." The door opened before I could find my keys.

"Hey, Hun, I thought I heard you out here. Oh and Troy! It's been a while since I've seen you around." My Mom smiled at him, blocking the doorway so I couldn't escape inside.

"Hi, Mrs. Montez, I know, it's been too long."

"Why don't you invite him in, Gabbie?"

"Because I have homework to do, and Troy has basketball practice." I pushed past my Mother.

"No I- Oh wait, yes, I do! Sorry, I have to go. See you tomorrow, Gabs, nice talking to you, Mrs. Montez." I dumped my bag at the bottom of the stairs and headed into the kitchen.

"What a nice boy. I still don't understand why you two broke up."

"Mom." I warned her, opening the fridge and peering inside.

"Oh, I know, I know! But he obviously still likes you! Why not give him another chance?" She had closed the front door and was chopping carrots at the kitchen counter.

"God, you sound just like Taylor! Give it a rest already! I don't like Troy as anything more than a friend and that is never going to change!" I slammed the fridge having found what I was looking for and headed to my room.

"Gabbie, honey, I'm sorry! But don't fill up on peanut butter, dinner's in an hour!"

"I don't want anything, I have studying to do." I slammed my door and flung myself on my bed. I could hear my Mom muttering to herself about having an ungrateful daughter, but I was in no mood to get into it with her tonight.

The rest of the evening passed quickly in a blur of homework and peanut butter fingers. It wasn't until I'd finished my work and was laid in bed that I realised just how much my neck hurt.

"Jeez, Sharpay!" I pulled back my hair to reveal the dark purple bruising on my shoulder, looking at it in the mirror it looked quite bad. "Great, just great." Even though I was annoyed at her for it, a small part of me was thrilled. I'd never had a hicky before, not like this anyway. Troy had 'respected' me too much to do anything like this, and frankly I'd not had much time for anyone before him, so this was all new to me. And I loved it.

Sharpay was so different from anyone I'd ever met. She did what she wanted and didn't seem to care about any of the repercussions. It was exciting. She brought something out of me that I had never even known was there, a side of me that liked the pain, that liked being shoved up against a door and kissed roughly.

My phone vibrated on my bedside table and a smile spread across my face. I raced to pick it up and flip it open.

'How's the neck?' Wow, she was good.

'Sore. What's it to you?'

'Ahh well that's the price you pay, I guess.'

'Uh huh. Oh, I didn't get the chance earlier, what with you feeling me up and all, but I wanted to thank you.'

'Thank me for what, Montez?'

'For permanently attaching Troy to me! It's like he's on a bungee cord or something!'

'Heh you are very welcome, anything I can do to help your floundering social life.'

'Bitch.'

'What was your first clue? Night.'

I frowned, throwing my phone across my room into my open closet; my clothes cushioning its landing. I couldn't win with her, she just wouldn't let me. I lay on my bed fuming for a few moments before remembering something. Rescuing my phone, I flipped it open again and sent one last text.

'Night.'

God knows what she would have done to me tomorrow; I didn't need another Troy after me!

* * *

**Author Note: I hope you liked it, review and lemmie know =) Hope you all had a great New Years =) Peace Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: I am trying to space out the chapters but it doesn't really seem to be working! Ahh well, it's the first story i'm ahead of myself in writing it. Pretty much finished it, just got a few more chapters, i reckon, then it's done =)**

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys really keep me writing =) and if you haven't reviewed... i know who you are and i shall hunt you down and beat you with a stick! Actually, that's a lie, but it would be nice to get a few more reviews!**

**Ahh well, enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 4

After apologising to my Mom for my behaviour last night, I shot out the door and raced to school, hoping I could beat Troy and hide from him until class started. The girls' bathroom seemed the most obvious place to escape from him, so I got as comfortable as I could on one of the sinks and pulled out my math textbook. Geeky, I know but it helped take my mind off things.

So that's what I was doing when the door to the bathroom was flung open ten minutes later.

"What are you doing?"

"Flying a kite." I didn't even bother to look up; I knew who it was and if I was lucky she'd leave me be.

"Oh very funny!"

"Well you asked a dumb question so what do you expect?" There was silence then. She hadn't left, that was obvious, so what was she doing? I eventually had to look up at her. She was just stood in the middle of the bathroom watching me, arms folded, a slight frown on her face. "What?" She didn't say anything, just walked slowly towards me.

When she was right in front of me, she unfolded her arms and stepped in between my legs. My breath caught in my throat as she reached up to brush my hair back off my shoulder. She carefully pulled my shirt back to reveal my bruised skin. My eyes slid shut of their own accord as she ran a finger over the hicky.

"Guess I might have gotten a little carried away…" My eyes flew open and met hers. She leant forward slowly, almost hesitantly, and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Her hands buried themselves in my hair as she deepened the kiss, her tongue tracing my bottom lip, asking for permission; a first for Sharpay. But before I could grant it, the door to the bathroom was pushed open and a group of girl's came in, laughing and talking.

We shot apart, Sharpay banging into a cubicle door while I managed to crack my head on the mirror behind me. The girl's hardly even noticed us, but the moment had been ruined and Sharpay disappeared out of the bathroom before I could say a word. I groaned quietly, sliding off the sink I checked my appearance in the mirror. My hair was a mess, my face unbelievably red and the back of my head hurt like hell!

I guess I couldn't hide in here much longer; I had to face the rest of the world eventually.

* * *

"Hey, Gabs, you seen my sister?" Ryan had appeared at my shoulder looking worried.

"No, what? Why would I know where your sister is?" Smooth, Gabbie, smooth!

Ryan shook his head. "I know it was you she was with in the classroom yesterday, so don't give me that!" I felt the colour drain from my face. "Don't worry; it's our little secret, alright? But no, I know she went into the bathroom and you just came out of the bathroom. So you must have run into her at some point!"

"Uh yeah, she was just in there. What's up, Ryan? You don't look too good."

He looked around nervously, before pushing me to the side of the corridor out of the main flow of students. "My Mom and Sharpay had a fight this morning. It was a pretty bad one, Mom's leaving for New York in a few days and she won't be back until the summer. Shar thinks Mom's being selfish just taking off like that again after she only got back from California last week." Wow, imagine Sharpay thinking someone else was selfish! "I know what you're thinking, Gabbie, don't." I'd never seen Ryan so serious before. "You don't understand what it's like for us, Sharpay in particular. Your Mom might move around a lot but at least she takes you and wants you with her. Our Mom doesn't. I'm her favourite, so she always has time for me, but when Sharpay needs her she's always too busy. So please, don't think bad about my sister, not now. I just need to find her."

I grabbed him as he turned to go. "I'll help." He nodded and set off down the corridor. I watched him go before heading in the opposite direction. I had an idea where she might be.

* * *

It was so quiet in the Auditorium. There wouldn't be anyone in here for a good few hours, until lunch at least, as everyone had classes to be in. It was quite eerie walking down the aisle with no one in the seats, but I headed for the front row, knowing that's where I'd find her.

"Hey." Her head shot up as I stood in front of her.

"What do you want?"

I shrugged. "Just saw you in here and thought I'd come say hey."

"Liar. Ryan told you where I would be, didn't he?"

"Actually no, Ryan's still looking for you." She looked mildly surprised to hear that but it was soon gone and the empty look returned. "Sharpay, are you alright?"

"What do you care?"

I dumped my bag on the floor and sat in the seat next to her. "I care. I wouldn't be here otherwise." She nodded thoughtfully before her face twisted into a snarl.

"Well I don't need you to care. I don't need you at all. You're just something to keep me amused, nothing more." She stood suddenly and set off back up the aisle towards the exit. I stood as well, looking after her, a tear sliding down my cheek.

I wasn't sure why I'd thought I was anything more to her than just some plaything, but I had. I'd thought that she'd cared about me, even if it was only a little bit. But I guess I'd been wrong. And it hurt more than I'd expected it to. I slowly picked my bag up and slung it over my shoulder, not feeling the slightest bit motivated by the sound of the bell. I didn't want to go to class; I had no desire to see anyone. All I wanted to do was crawl into my bed and go to sleep.

I turned to head back as well but was stopped by the sound of my own name. "Gabriella." I turned to see Sharpay stood there; I hadn't even heard her come back. She walked hesitantly towards me, her eyes never leaving my face, and stopped just in front of me. "I didn't mean what I said. I was mad at… at someone else. You just happened to be here."

I nodded. "Sure. I understand." My eyes were firmly fixed on my converse, not wanting to meet her gaze in case she suddenly changed back into the Sharpay from a minute ago, the one that had managed to shatter my heart with only a few words.

But then I felt her hand cupping my chin, lifting my head until I was forced to look her in the eye. "I'm sorry." In that instance, I knew something had changed between us. Sharpay had never sincerely apologized to anyone. And it _was_ a sincere apology, even the best liars find it hard to stop their eyes giving them away, and Sharpay's deep brown eyes were soft and sad.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug, which she returned after only a second's hesitation. "It's okay. I believe you." We stayed there for a long time, until we were finally disturbed by a very frantic Ryan.

"Shar!" I let go of the blonde as Ryan ran down the aisle towards us. He enveloped her in a hug the second he reached her, almost knocking her off her feet. "I've been so worried!" I saw the relief on his face and figured it was time for me to go; this was a family matter and I'd already done my part.

Plus, if I was any later for Homeroom, without a believable excuse, Ms. Darbus would have my head!

* * *

I got only a stern look from Ms. Darbus when I came in late, so I crossed the room and took my seat quickly. She, thankfully, didn't enquire as to where I had been, but she did ask if anyone had seen Sharpay and Ryan. After a long moment of silence I spoke up.

"Umm I talked to Ryan, he said he and Sharpay had to go see the Principal about something, they won't be long." Ms. Darbus nodded and turned her attention back to taking attendance.

I heard Chad whisper to Taylor at the back of the room. "They're probably trying to get the school colours changed to sparkly pink again!" There was a round of laughter from the class, which stopped when Ms. Darbus glared at Chad. I wanted to glare at him too, but didn't dare.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Ryan walked in, quickly followed by his sister.

"Mr. Evans! Ahh and Miss. Evans! How nice of you to join us! Hope everything was alright with the Principal!" They both smiled their dazzling smiles at her and took their seats, Ryan mouthing 'thank you' at me as he did so.

I didn't get a chance to speak to either twin again until last period, and that was only a very brief conversation with Ryan. "She's doing alright, Gabs, thank you for finding her."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you guys didn't get in trouble with Darbus! Wasn't sure she'd buy my story!" He smiled at me but got called away as the bell rang for the last class of the day.

* * *

**Author Note: Hope you guys liked it =) the next chapter should be up in a few days, am going back to University tomorrow so i gotta get all that organised so =S anyway, review and lemmie know what you thought. Peace Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: And here is chapter five =) feels like forever since i last posted a chapter, but it's actually only been a few days =S finally back at Uni, took forever to get everything unpacked again =/ but now i'm free to update, read fanfiction's and watch 'The Simpsons' to my hearts content =) Ain't student life great?**

**Anyways, i hope you guys all enjoy, thank you for the great reviews i've gotten, you are all so awesome and keep me writing =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing =/**

Chapter 5

I managed to avoid Troy again on the way home, but only because Chad pulled him away for basketball practice. I was glad of the time to myself, there was a lot I had to think about and having Troy constantly pestering me wouldn't help in the slightest.

Instead of heading straight home I decided to take a detour through the park not far from my house. It was warm out, the grass was emerald green and the flowers were too beautiful to resist. I sat with my back against a towering oak tree, its leaves rippling in the breeze. It was so perfect and so peaceful that I just wanted to stay here forever.

After a few minutes of just sitting and admiring, I opened my bag and pulled out a notebook. Don't worry; I'm not that much of a geek! It was my song book, not my math book! I'd been too pre-occupied of late to write much in it, but now seemed like the perfect opportunity to change that. I did, after all, have plenty to write about.

Time passed so quickly when I was writing that before I knew it, I'd been sat here for an hour already. But I couldn't leave before I finished my last song…

"Hi." I came out of my daydream world to find the subject of many of my songs standing before me. She smiled awkwardly and gave a half hearted wave, making me grin back.

She looked breath-taking stood there, the afternoon sun lighting her up from behind, making her glow like she was on fire. "H-Hi." I managed to stutter out.

"Can I sit?"

"Umm sure." I shuffled over to make room for her against the tree.

"Thanks." We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a long while. "So… what are you writing?" She motioned to my song book that lay open on my lap.

I'd completely forgotten about it and snapped it shut before she could read any of the love sick songs I'd written about her. "Nothing. Just homework."

"Oh. I just figured… well, you looked completely lost in thought that I figured you were writing a song, or something."

"You were watching me?"

She shrugged. "Only for a second."

I felt the blush spreading outward from my cheeks. I couldn't even believe she was here, in my park, let alone sitting here talking to me like we were friends! I cleared my throat, trying to think of something to say. "I didn't think you lived round here."

"I don't."

I frowned. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Your Mom said you might be here so…"

I turned to look at her, very confused now. "My Mom?" She nodded. "You went to my house? Why?"

"Because I felt like getting some baking tips from your Mom." I raised an eyebrow at her, which she just rolled her eyes at. "Well you asked a dumb question so what do you expect? Wasn't it you who told me that?"

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "Yeah, I know. I meant why were you looking for me?"

"Ryan made me. He said I had to say thank you, or whatever. I don't know." I watched her inspect her nails, focusing so hard on them that I thought she might be able to make them change colour just by thought alone.

"Well you're welcome, or whatever." She looked up at me, a beautiful smile on her beautiful face.

Then suddenly I was kissing her. Her lips so soft under my own, I couldn't resist them. My hands moved on their own, one to the back of her neck, pulling her closer, the other finding her hand. I felt her squeeze my hand, our fingers linked together. I wanted to keep kissing her forever, but someone had other plans.

My phone started ringing in my bag, playing Taylor's ringtone. "Dammit, Taylor!" Sharpay chuckled as I broke the kiss to shut my phone up.

"Looks like you gotta go."

"I suppose. Why don't you come with me?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

The smile slid from my face. "Yeah, no, you're right. Sorry." I followed suit as she got to her feet. "Forget I said anything."

She pulled me back round to face her and pressed her lips firmly to mine. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just that it's Friday."

"And… Friday's are bad for you?" I shook my head, not getting what she was driving at.

"No, Friday's are bad for you! This Friday, at least. You have that thing with Taylor tonight, right?" I couldn't believe I'd forgotten about that, and Sharpay had remembered!

I slapped my forehead. "That's probably what she was calling about! Oh God!" I scrambled for my phone and opened it to find a missed call and three messages; two from Taylor and one from my Mom. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" I frantically packed my bag up and sent a text to tell my Mom I'd be home soon, and one to say sorry to Taylor for missing her call. I suddenly remembered Sharpay and whirled round to find her half way out the park. "Sharpay! Wait!" I ran to catch up with her, grabbing her hand and stopping her in her tracks. "Thanks for reminding me about Taylor, can't believe I forgot!"

"It's fine. Have a good night." She tried to carry on walking but I held onto her hand. "What?"

"If… if you need to talk, at all, about anything… just text me." She nodded. "Oh, and Sharpay?"

She turned back to me again. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" I grinned and pulled her to me, pressing my lips to hers one last time.

"Another night. Okay?" She nodded and kissed me back. "Good." I let her go this time, having to run the rest of the way home to make it in time for my Mom to drop me at Taylor's on her way to her book club.

"You ready to cry with laughter? 'Cause I just got 'The Emperor's New Groove' as well!" Taylor flung her arms round me as I got out my Mom's car. "Let the laugh fest begin!"

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling like I'd done a thousand sit ups, but that I was very happy about it. I hadn't laughed that much in a long time which made me realise I really needed to spend more time with my best friends! Kelsi had joined us as well last night, not realising what she was getting into, she came by to drop a book off for Taylor and ended up being dragged inside. Luckily she didn't have better things to do either.

I stretched carefully, making sure not to stick my elbow in Kelsi's eye, as the three of us had all fallen asleep in Taylor's double bed. Accidently proving that it was, in fact, actually made for two people. But we managed.

After laying there a while, I heard something buzzing. At first I just thought it was my ears playing tricks but it turned out to be someone's phone going off. Sliding slowly out of bed, I followed the noise. It took a minute but I homed in on Taylor's bag.

'Eight missed calls from: Chad'

Wow, persistent much? Maybe Sharpay had been right, most girls did like being chased by guys!

"…Sharpay!" I scrambled back towards the bed, to my own bag.

'One new message from: Sharpay Evans.' She'd sent it an hour ago. I opened the message. 'Hope you had a good night.' A grin slipped easily onto my face. As I was about to text back I had another idea. Pulling my jacket on, I headed for the door, tossing Taylor's phone at her as I passed.

It was cold and dark downstairs; the curtains were all still drawn so I had to put a few lights on to find my way to the kitchen. Checking there was water in the kettle I flicked it on before hitting the call button on my phone.

I waited anxiously as it rang, thinking that she might not pick up and that I might be getting completely the wrong end of the stick here… but then she answered.

"Gabriella?"

"Hey. Um sorry if you were busy, or if I woke you."

"I wasn't and you didn't. So err what's up?"

I pulled one of the kitchen stools towards me and sat on it, leaning both my elbows on the counter, a smile and a blush finding their way onto my face as they usually did when I spoke to her. "Oh. Nothing much, I guess. Just couldn't be bothered texting."

"Sure. So… you have a good night?"

"Yep, definitely! I haven't laughed so much since I was at my old high school and one of the guys was trying to flirt with me and he ended up walking into an open door and swallowing his gum!" I heard her laugh quietly on the other end of the phone, it was a magical sound, making me realise that I'd never heard Sharpay laugh before! Not like this, not a real, warm, humour –induced laugh.

"The lengths some people go to impress others. At least he made you laugh, and he did actually leave a lasting impression, if you can still remember that now! Just not for the reason he wanted, I guess!" I was enjoying talking to her, I was getting to see a different side of the Ice Queen and I definitely liked it much more than many of her other sides. "I'm glad you called." She told me softly.

"Me too. I guess… I guess I missed you." I waited anxiously for Sharpay's reaction, but before I got it, I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Morning, Gabs!" I shot to my feet, my phone clattering to the floor. "Wow, jumpy!" I bent to retrieve it but Taylor was quicker. She looked at the screen but just shrugged and handed it back. The screen was blank except for my wallpaper, a picture of me, Taylor and Kelsi at the beach last summer.

"You alright, Gabs? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Kelsi shut the fridge door, a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine, just almost had a heart attack!" I shot Taylor a glare but she just smiled innocently. "So what we doing today?"

"Oh no! Uh uh! You aren't getting out of it that easy! Who were you talking to?"

"Talking to?" I looked confused, like I had no idea what she was on about. When really my heart was racing and I was scared to death she'd figure it out.

"Yeah, talking to! Just now on the phone, who were you missing?" Taylor folded her arms across her chest and trapped me in her most intense stare, willing me to crack and spill all.

"Umm no one." I saw Kelsi move closer to us, a frown on her face as she started to piece things together. This _so_wasn't good!

"Gabriella Montez, I swear, if you don't tell me right now, I'll-" she froze, and a knowing smile appeared on her face, terrifying me. "You've got a new boyfriend!" I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or even more terrified. "I'm right, aren't I? You have, haven't you? Oh my God, Gabs!" She flung her arms round me, squealing excitedly in my ear.

Kelsi wasn't so sure though, I saw he shake her head and frown at me again. I sent a pleading look her way as I hugged Taylor back. I was glad she didn't buy the 'boyfriend' theory, but I didn't want her trying to dig any deeper. Whether she understood or not, Kelsi nodded and broke into a grin.

"That's great, Gabs! I'm so happy for you!"

"Right, I want to know everything!" Taylor pushed me down onto a stool and dashed about making tea. "Don't you dare leave anything out!"

* * *

**Author Note: Well sorry to leave you on a bit of cliff hanger, but this chapter is longer than most of my others so =) i'll post again at the weekend, so review and lemmie know how you're all liking the story so far =) Peace Out, guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Okay, so it's not the weekend, exactly =S sorry about the delay, it's been hectic in my flat, we're all trying to find somewhere to live next year so it's very stressful! But i shall post this now before i forget!**

**Thank you SO much to everyone who has reviewed this, and any of my other stories! You all make me feel so loved =) you review, i'm happy and clap like London therefore i get motivated to write and post more =) it's a beautiful circle!**

**Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. It sucks. **

Chapter 6

When I finally managed to escape from Taylor I was thoroughly exhausted. She hadn't stopped pestering me the whole day. The only reprieve I got was when Chad called and she disappeared off to talk to him.

Kelsi was no help at all. I could tell she was enjoying watching me suffer and squirm under the torrent of embarrassing questions. I would have to remember to tell Ryan that she has a picture of him stuck in her locker. That ought to get their relationship going.

"Mom, I'm home!" I shut the door behind me and threw my bags at the foot of the stairs. "What's for dinner? I'm starving, haven't eaten anything but ice cream and gummy bears since lunch yesterday, think I'm starting to look like one of those bears, it's not good!" I found my Mom in the kitchen, way ahead of me. She beamed as I walked in and offered me a carrot.

"You girls have fun last night? Hope you managed to get some sleep!"

"You worry too much, Mom, but yeah, it was great." I leant over the counter to dip my carrot in the pasta sauce she was cooking.

"So?"

"So what?"

"I never got a chance to ask you before but-"

"Oh my God! Mom, I do _not _have a new boyfriend! Why won't anyone believe me?" I slammed the carrot on the counter. How the hell did my Mom know about this too?

"Umm I believe you, honey! What I was actually going to ask you about was Sharpay." That shut me up.

"S-Sharpay? What about her?" She couldn't know… could she?

"Yeah, she came to see you yesterday after school but you weren't in, so I directed her to the park. Did she find you?"

"Oh." My heartbeat slowed. "Yeah, she did. Thanks."

"Was she okay with you? Because I know you two have had your differences!" My Mom looked concerned, it was warranted as Sharpay had pretty much had it in for me since we moved here, but… but things had changed.

"Don't worry, Mom, she just wanted to talk. I helped her and Ryan out at school so she was saying thank you. That's all." I couldn't bring myself to tell my Mom any more. I knew she would be supportive, but for now, I wanted to keep this secret all to myself. Well, myself and Ryan, and possibly Kelsi…

"Good, I'm glad you two are getting along. You're so different that you probably just rub each other up the wrong way sometimes. Difference of opinion can do that." My face started to get hot as my Mom kept on talking. Images of Sharpay 'rubbing me up the wrong way' filled my head. I had to excuse myself and escape to my room before I exploded.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Mom, I gotta go! Shout me when dinner's ready, okay?" I dashed up the stairs and slammed my door shut. I leant against it to get my breath back, but quickly moved away when I started to have flashbacks of certain classrooms I'd been pulled into by a certain blonde.

This wasn't good.

* * *

I spent the rest of the weekend with my head buried in books and homework. But that still didn't stop me from checking my phone every two minutes to see if Sharpay had text. It didn't matter that it was on loud, for some reason I didn't trust it to give me the message!

I guess a watched phone really doesn't ring, so hearing nothing from her by late Sunday night I decided to take matters into my own hands.

'Hey, you okay?' The reply was lightning fast.

'Why wouldn't I be?'

'Oh, no reason, I guess.' I stayed awake as long as I could but I never got a reply. It looked like I'd have my work cut out for me at school tomorrow.

* * *

I hurried to school again, determined to avoid both Taylor and Troy. I couldn't hide in the girls' bathroom anymore, because Taylor, at least, could find me there, so I opted for the Auditorium instead.

There were a few people there today, so I slipped in unnoticed and hid in the wings behind one of the curtains. It was peaceful sat there; the hustle and bustle of the people around me lulled me slowly to sleep. It didn't last long though. I was rudely woken by the sound of shouting coming from the stage.

"Kelsi! Kelsi! Where the hell is she?"

I heard the sound of running feet as Kelsi appeared. "I'm here!"

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be here three minutes ago! The Theatre waits for no man!"

"Umm isn't that time?" Silence. "Sorry. I'll be here on time tomorrow, I promise." Wow, I was guessing that the silence was one of Sharpay's famous glares doing its job.

"Good. Now, play, Piano girl!" Kelsi dashed to the piano and started playing. The song was upbeat, like most of Sharpay and Ryan's songs were, they were entertainers, after all. I listened quietly as Sharpay sang, her voice clear and beautiful as ever, but a verse of so in she let out a frustrated yell. Kelsi faltered and stopped playing, waiting for a command from the blonde. "You're not playing it right! Start again!" Kelsi obliged. It was all going perfectly well until she got to the same verse. "No, no, no! It's not right!"

"Well what do you want me to do? Like you said, I'm only the Piano girl! You're singing the damn song!" I couldn't help the giggle that came out my mouth. Even Kelsi got annoyed sometimes.

Suddenly the curtains beside me started to rustle. I edged away slowly, thinking someone was trying to find something, but then a blonde head appeared and grinned at me.

"Thought it was you!" Ryan sat down next to me.

"You almost gave me a heart attack! How on earth did you know I was here?"

He just shrugged and tapped his nose. "I have a gift. Anyway, I thought you could help us out."

"Us?"

"Yeah, me and Shar."

I groaned inwardly. "Help you with what, exactly?"

"As you can probably tell we're having a problem with the song. Shar doesn't think it's right but she's not sure why. Any ideas?"

I thought for a second. The song was nice, but too fast. "The lyrics don't fit quite right with the tempo so if you just slow it down they'll flow more naturally, and won't seem so rushed." Ryan nodded thoughtfully before breaking into a smile.

"You're right, Gabs! Why not come give us a hand?" Before I could protest, Ryan had pulled me to my feet and dragged me out onto the stage. "Hey, Shar! Gabbie had a great idea; she thinks it'll fix the problem!"

Sharpay looked unimpressed. "What makes you think I need _your_ help?"

"Umm…" I glanced uncertainly at Ryan who nodded enthusiastically. "Well, if you don't think the song is right the way it is, why not slow it down?"

"Yeah, and that way it'll sound more natural and not as rushed!" Ryan hurried over to Kelsi and started scribbling on the music sheets. "Right, Gabs?"

The way Sharpay was glaring at me, I wished I wasn't right. But I nodded anyway. As Kelsi started playing the song again, slower this time, Sharpay crossed the stage to stand in front of me, hands firmly on her hips. "I don't know where you get off interfering with my show, but I won't stand for it." Her voice was low, too quiet for anyone but me to hear. "And I don't want you in here again. The Theatre's my domain, so why don't you just go back to the science lab with the rest of the geeky losers."

I couldn't believe it was Sharpay saying these things to me. I know she had to maintain a front for the rest of the school, but only her brother and Kelsi were around and even they couldn't hear us from where they were sat.

"Sharpay-"

"What? Are you going to try and apologise? Well don't bother; I don't want to hear it." She turned to storm off but I grabbed her hand.

"Wait! I don't under-" I didn't get any further, as she whipped round and slapped me so hard it felt like my jaw was broken.

"Just go."

I stared open mouthed at her; the whole world seemed to be frozen because the cold, hard look in her eye didn't change. I let go of her hand, spun and ran as fast as I could to get away from her.

Questions took over my mind as I pushed through the crowded corridors. Why's and what's and how's all vied for attention, all wanting answers but I had none to give. I didn't understand it. The only thing I knew for sure was that she hated me even more now than when this whole thing between us began.

Not paying attention to where I was going, I ran head long into someone.

"Whoa! What's the rush?" Great, that was all I needed, Troy trying to hit on me again. "Where you heading in such a hurry? To see your new boyfriend?" I looked up to find him watching me coldly.

"New… boyfriend?"

"Yeah, your new boyfriend. It's all round school, everyone knows! But you know what? I don't care. I saw you first, you're mine and I won't let him have you!" Things finally began to fall into place. "You hear me?" Troy spun round to address the whole corridor. "I don't care who you are or how much you think she loves you, she doesn't! She still loves me, I know it, she's just too scared to admit it! So back off or I'll have to make you!"

There was silence as students looked about, trying to find someone that knew who Troy was talking to. But of course, no one did. Because there was no other guy. And now, there was no girl either.

I shoved Troy away from me. "Am I not saying it right? Am I speaking Japanese or something? I don't love you! I don't want to be with you, so for God's sake, leave me alone!" With everyone still watching me, I turned and headed for Ms. Darbus' room, knowing that's where I'd find her.

* * *

**Author Note: Heh heh gotta love the drama XD so yeah, review and lemmie know what you liked/what you'd like to see more of/what you didn't particularly like, etc etc =) Peace Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: I seem to be posting these chapters very erratically! Sorry about that, guys! Guess I don't wanna leave you hanging for too long but I don't wanna post it all at once cos then it'd probably be ages before I posted again =/ **

**Anywho, my classes have started again and I've got a ton of work to do so I'm trying to save my inspiration for that! But I shall make sure this is one story that I do finish =)**

**Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing =/ more's the pity.**

Chapter 7

"What the hell is your problem, Taylor?" I slammed my hands down on the desk in front of her, making her jump. "Is your life so boring that you have nothing better to do but gossip about me?"

"Gabs, calm down! It's no big deal-"

"Oh really? If it's not a big deal then how come I just had Troy threatening the entire male student population because he thinks I'm seeing someone else?"

"Wow, he did that?" I shot her the most poisonous look I could manage. "You have to admit, that's pretty sweet!"

"No, no it's not! Because I don't love Troy and I'm not seeing anyone else! Not anymore, at least! Thanks to you and your big mouth!"

"Gabs, I'm really sorry! I only told Chad-" My head shot up to meet Chad's frightened gaze.

"I didn't think it would be a big deal either! I didn't expect him to behave like an idiot!"

"So _you _told Troy?" He nodded, backing away to stand behind Zeke in case I went for his throat, which is seriously what I felt like doing right then.

"God, this is so messed up!" I slumped into my chair, banging my head on the desk as Ms. Darbus bustled in.

"Quiet, quiet! Good morning, class!" She clapped her hands for silence as I heard everyone rush to their seats. "Now…" As she busied herself with whatever it was she did in the morning, I heard my name whispered around the room.

This was so, _so _bad. No wonder Sharpay had flipped out! But how could she think… no, why did she care so much? We weren't actually dating, in the technical sense of the word. Or in any sense of the word! We'd kissed a few times, sent a few texts back and forth, but it had never once occurred to me that this meant as much to her as it did to me.

Maybe it didn't! Maybe she just didn't like sharing her playthings with anyone else… but my sore neck and stinging cheek told me differently. I'd seen a side of Sharpay that was vulnerable and soft, a side that probably no one, but her own brother, saw.

How had things gotten so screwed up in such a short period of time? Just five days ago I was still just looking and longing for the Icy blonde, perfectly sure that nothing could ever happen, perfectly happy with my boring, unfulfilled life.

"Mr. Danforth, if you have something to say, please, share it with the class!" There was a tense silence as everyone waited for Chad to speak.

"Uh… I was just… nothing. Sorry, Ms. Darbus, Sir." I raised my head and glanced over at him as he slid further under his desk. He met my gaze but quickly looked away, telling me exactly what he had been talking about.

* * *

I spent much of the day surrounded by people whispering and gossiping about me. After a while it stopped annoying me and started depressing me. I was never going to be able to fix things with Sharpay, or even try, with all these things about me flying around!

Taylor had apologised profusely, but it didn't matter, it was out now, there was nothing she could do. "I'm so sorry, Gabs! I was just so excited about the prospect of having someone to double date with again that I guess I kind of lost my head a little bit!"

"I know, Tay."

"Please, Gabbie! Don't be mad, I'll do everything I can to stop what people are saying! I swear-" I held up a hand to stop her.

"I'm not mad and there's nothing you can do. It's too late." She nodded unhappily and said nothing else.

Sharpay was avoiding me like the plague. If I walked into the same room she was in, she'd just walk right out the other door. The news of the slap had gotten around school by lunch, so now everyone was trying to guess the reason for it.

Some thought it was to do with my 'new boyfriend', that I'd stolen him from Sharpay, some thought it was because of the whole 'Me and Troy' thing last year, while others just thought it was because I'd said her new shoes were tacky and ugly.

Random, I know. I wasn't even sure how this had gotten around. I hadn't thought anyone but Ryan and Kelsi had seen us! Guess I was wrong.

* * *

By the time the bell rang for the end of the day, I was ready to throw myself in front of a bus. I practically flew into my Mom's arms when I got home.

"Hey, honey, what's the matter?" She stroked my hair as I sobbed into her shoulder. "Oh, my beautiful girl! I am so sorry!" she whispered when I finally managed to choke out the whole story. "I wish there was a simple, easy solution to make everything better, but there really isn't."

"I know, Mom. I just can't stand it. I thought it was bad when I was the freaky genius girl, but now I'm the slutty boyfriend-stealer girl it's even worse!"

I felt her sigh and shake her head. "Tell me something. Do you love her?"

"More than I ever thought possible."

"Then you've got to tell her!" She held me at arm's length to look me in the eye. "Baby girl, you can't ever let what other people think stand in your way. And you can't keep pretending that you don't feel the way you feel, it doesn't ever end well. So you have to take a chance."

"Mom, I don't think I can! I want to but I just… I can't!"

"Uh uh, I don't believe that! Not for one second! There is no such word as 'can't'!" I frowned at her, but she ploughed right on. "If you never even try then you will have lost more than if you'd tried and failed. At least that way you'd know you did everything you could." She pulled me into another hug. "And you know what? If she doesn't want a sweet, kind, beautiful girl like you, then she must be crazy! It'll be her loss."

"You have to say that, you're my Mom!" But I hugged her tighter anyway.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little biased! But you are an amazing girl and I will always love you, no matter what, don't you ever forget that." I nodded.

I wouldn't forget. I knew she had my back, whatever happened, and it made me feel so much better. I had been so afraid of losing everything, so afraid of what everyone at school would think that I forgot that it didn't matter. My Mom's advice did help, it made me realise that I shouldn't ever be scared to be myself because who else could I be? I liked who I was, I was happy for the first time in a long while. I knew who I was, what I wanted and that I would always have someone to fall back on. Now all I had to figure out was how to clean up the mess I'd made in getting here.

"Sorry, Hun, that's where my involvement ends! You have to figure that out by yourself."

"But, Mom!"

She kissed my forehead and smiled her 'you can do it' smile. "I believe in you. Now go get her!"

* * *

**Author Note: It's fun to write Gabriella angry XD it's a big change from her usual nice-y nice self. I loved it when she got pissed and finally yelled at Sharpay in the second film, definitely my favourite part XD hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll get the next one up soon as I can, so in the meantime, review and lemmie know how you think it's going so far. Peace Out =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Hmm this really has been a while in the posting! Sorry about that =S I've had 1000 word short stories, 5 minute scripts, 5 poems and an essay (which i don't understand! I'm doing Creative Writing, dammit! If i wanted to write essays i would have taken an Essay Writing course! But i didn't so it's just dumb!) **

**-Ahem- anywho, i wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the story so far, and thanks for staying with me on this =) i am going to try and get the rest typed up for you asap, but that damn script and a 20 minute presentation has to be in on thursday so =S**

**Oh and this chapter is dedicated to blade. Thanks for reviewing and giving me a kick to get this chapter up and posted, i appreciate it, my friend =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing =(**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Half an hour later I pulled up outside the front gates of the Evans mansion. It was unbelievably huge and very 'Sharpay', dramatic and expensive as hell. The driveway was so long and so wide that the stretched limo that sat waiting by the front door seemed like a mini from where I was.

I pressed the intercom and waited. It beeped a few times and then crackled loudly before the gates swung slowly open.

"Wow. That was easier than I'd expected." I parked a little way behind the limo, not wanting to get yelled at for almost scratching the new paint job. Leaving the comfort of my Mom's ford, I headed to the open front doors, watching as servants carried bags to the limo, storing them carefully in the trunk before heading back inside to get more. It wasn't until I heard the raised voices inside that I realised what was going on.

"Mother, please! Can't you postpone your trip for a few weeks? You're going to miss the spring Musical again and we've worked so hard!"

"I'm sorry, dear, but it just can't be done! I have important things that need to be done in New York, and if I don't get down there right away everything could just fall apart!"

"You don't even do anything! You're a Socialite, Mother! You plan parties, for God's sake! That's hardly as important as your own children!"

"Now, Sharpay, dear, I know you feel left out but you'll soon realise that what I do isn't all fun and games, it's hard work! So many people rely on me to be organized and able to run things smoothly. When it's your turn to become a member of society I want you to think back to this moment and then you'll realise just how wrong you were!"

"But… but… Mom!"

"I'm sorry, dear, but that's my final word. I have to go and that's that."

"What about… Ryan…"

"Ryan's my good boy, he understands! Don't you, sweetie?"

"Uh… sure, Mom. But maybe Shar has a-"

"Oh I knew I could count on you! Now you look after your sister, and make sure she doesn't go too wild with your Father's credit cards! He blamed me last time! I don't know where your sister gets these bad habits from. She's certainly nothing like me!"

All the while this had been going on; I'd been creeping closer to the front door until I was stood right by one of the enormous stone pillar's that framed the door way. The family had been getting closer as well, by now I could see them all stood in the entrance way surrounded by servants collecting the last of Mrs. Evans' bags. The older woman looked as glamorous as ever, in a white, Juicy Couture tracksuit and silver heels perfect for travelling in. Not.

Sharpay was stood opposite her, wearing only jeans and a t-shirt. Even though they were still obviously designer made, it was odd to see her wearing something so normal and looking so ordinary. But even when she wasn't trying at all she looked stunningly beautiful. Her hair was tied back in an untidy ponytail to keep it out of her face as she shouted at her Mom.

"Yeah, because we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Her Mom only tutted and shook her head in disappointment. Sharpay balled her fists up, wanting to yell some more, hit something, anything! But she couldn't. It was pointless because it was a battle she was going to lose. Mrs. Evans' bags were already in the limo, after all.

Ryan was stood in the middle, looking from one to the other as they argued. He looked distraught and completely helpless, I could see he wanted to do something, say something to defend his sister, but whatever he said his Mother took no notice. I watched as he reached into his jeans pocket and pull out a pair of tinted sunglasses. He slipped them on and stood staring out the front door at the clear blue sky, waiting for his Mother and Sister to finish their argument.

I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to interrupt, that would be very bad. But I didn't want to just stand here either, I felt like some creepy stalker just lurking.

The decision was quickly taken out of my hands as Ryan spotted me. He pushed his sunglasses down his nose and peered over the top of them at me. A smile split his face as he raced over to me.

"Oh, thank God you're here!" He hugged me fiercely to him. "Maybe they'll stop now that we have a guest." He grabbed my hand and led me inside. "Hey, Mom, look who is here! Gabriella, she's a friend of ours from school."

Both Sharpay and her Mom turned to look at me then. I felt my whole face turning red as I smiled and gave them a small, embarrassed wave. "Hi."

"Oh, Gabriella, darling! How nice to see you again! I must apologise, we were having a little discussion and it got rather out of hand!"

"It's called an 'argument', Mother!"

"I do hope you will forgive me, but I must dash. I have a flight to catch. Ciao all!" And just like that she was gone.

We waited in silence as her limo drove away down the drive. Ryan let go of my hand and rubbed his eyes. "I think that's a new record, Shar. How about you?" But Sharpay wasn't paying any attention to him, she was staring at me.

"What the hell are you doing here, Montez? I thought I told you not to come near me again!"

"Actually, what you said was 'The Theatre's my domain, so why don't you just go back to the science lab with the rest of the geeky losers.' Or something like that anyway." She didn't reply, just stared some more. Then suddenly she spun and marched off up the stairs. "Sharpay, wait! I came to talk to you!" She ignored me. I turned to Ryan, not sure as to whether I should follow her or not.

"Well? What are you waiting for, an invite? Because you aren't likely to get one! So just follow her!"

I sprinted after her, taking the stairs of their great marble staircase two at a time, which was quite a feat in itself.

"Sharpay," puff, pant, "Sharpay, please, wait!" gasp, "I came to tell you that I'm sorry." She stopped so suddenly I nearly ran into the back of her. "Thanks for waiting."

"Sorry for what?" She finally turned to face me.

"Sorry for… for everything! For interfering with your song, for stealing your stage, ruining your show, taking Troy from you," I seemed to be apologising for anything I could think of. "For staring at you, for falling in love with you, for kissing you- for letting you kiss me! For calling you a bitch, for calling you at all! For-"

"Wait, what did you say?" I froze.

"When?"

"After you apologised for staring at me."

"I'm sorry for kissing you?"

"No, no, before that. The thing about love… what was that?"

"Oh." I hadn't realised that had slipped out too. Stupid head, stupid mouth! I had no control over my own body what so ever.

"Did you mean that?"

"Did I mean I was in love with you or that I was sorry about it?"

"Both."

"Umm the first one, yes, the second one… I don't know. Do you want me to be?"

She shook her head. "I don't… know…"

We stood in silence for a long time, neither of us really sure what to say or do next. As I stared into her eyes, I felt something in my stomach, something restless and powerful that couldn't be ignored. It worked its way up into my heart and lungs, making it hard to breathe; which in turn made it hard to think. The feeling was in my veins, my blood stream, circulating all over my body. It was a fire so bright, so hot that finally I couldn't contain it.

I closed the gap between us in a single step and crashed my lips down on hers, pushing her back until I pinned her to the wall, not letting her escape from me this time. She wasn't allowed, she couldn't because if this thing inside me didn't get released then I'd burn up, from the inside out.

I kissed her hard, biting down on her bottom lip, forcing her mouth open with my tongue, fighting for control, trying to find a way… I tore my lips from hers then and kissed frantically down her throat, along her shoulder, biting down, making her hiss in pain. But I couldn't stop.

My hands were in her hair, fingers dragging, knotting, going deeper. I'd pulled the scrunchie out right away and let her beautiful hair fall on her shoulders. Then my hands were pushing her t-shirt up, searching for skin, sliding up her back, splaying out on the warm skin they found there.

When that wasn't enough, I pushed her t-shirt up further to reveal her stomach. I slid down her body and kissed any skin I could find, moving higher and higher. Then suddenly in a bid to regain control, she pulled me back up and crushed her lips to mine in a blistering kiss.

The fire wasn't dying down, it wasn't going away at all, in fact it was getting hotter by the minute. It didn't take long for it to become unbearable, that's when it exploded out of me. "I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you!" I couldn't stop it. Between every kiss I'd tell her again and again. The more I said it, finally telling her the truth about my feelings, the cooler the fire got until it was all burnt out and I was collapsed on her, panting and gasping for breath. Neither of us moved, we just stayed there, leant against the wall, arms holding each other tight. "I love you, Sharpay. I just can't help it."

"I know. But it doesn't change a thing. Too much has happened; too many people are talking… I just… I can't."

I felt myself nodding into her neck as the tears fell. "There's no one, no one but you. I just wanted you to know. I couldn't live with you hating me anymore. I just couldn't."

"I know, Gabs," she sighed heavily and I felt first one tear then another hit my neck. "I know."

* * *

**Author Note: Well i hope you enjoyed that, guys =) review and lemmie know what you thought! Stay Cool and Peace Out =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: It's been far too long, once again, since i last updated so for that i am very sorry! Just had A LOT of work to do for Uni =/ some of which, if any of you are interested, may be posted on youtube in the next couple of weeks. I shall keep you updated =)**

**Anywho, here we are at chapter 9 already, i got a lot of typing done today, and quite a bit of writing so i figure i have the next 2 chapters written and after that there is probably going to be one, maybe two more chapters. So =)**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to YouTellMe. Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews you left, you really spurred me on to get a-typing =) and thanks to everyone else who read and reviewed, you guys are all amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing =(**

Chapter 9

I left her stood there; having to get away before more tears came and the pain got any worse. As I was getting into my car, Ryan came running out.

"Gabbie! Gabs, wait! Where are you going?" He leant in the window to stop me driving off. "What happened, Gabs? What did you say?"

"Something I should have said ages ago. I told her the truth, like you said to."

"But… then… why are you leaving?" He didn't get it, which was fair, because it had taken me long enough to figure it out.

"It's just not meant to be."

"That's bullshit, Gabbie, and you know it!" He slammed his hands on the door. "Come on, you have to fight for her!"

"I just did. I gave it everything I had but some people can't change, can't be saved. Or just don't want to be. I don't know." I pushed the key in the ignition and the car came to life with a roar.

"That's not enough! She has to see that you're good for her!" I gave Ryan a sad smile.

"We don't always like what's good for us, Ry. I told you, it's just not meant to be." I put my foot on the gas and the car inched forward, Ryan walking beside me.

"Please, Gabs! You promised you wouldn't give up on her too!"

"I haven't given up on her, Ryan. I keep my promises. It's just she's given up on me, on herself. Nothing I can do." I was away down the drive and out the still open gate before he could say another word. I watched the gate close behind me as I put my foot down hard.

* * *

I didn't say a word to my Mom when I got home, I didn't have to. She wrapped me in a hug and just held me as I cried. The tears fell for a long time and I did nothing to stop them. Mom stayed with me long into the night. I must have fallen asleep on the couch, my head in her lap, because I woke the next morning feeling totally cried out and completely exhausted. I sat up as she appeared in the door, a cup of something hot in one hand and my phone in the other.

"Morning, honey. How are you feeling?" She handed me the cup.

"Thank God for tea!" I took a few careful sips, curling my hands round the cup to warm them. "I feel… a little better, I think; helped to cry."

"That's good. You are quite welcome to stay at home today; I can call the school and tell them you're sick, if you like?"

That was a very tempting offer, but I wasn't going to let this destroy me completely. "Thanks, Mom, but I have to go. I'm going to have to face the world sometime, so I think I should do it sooner rather than later, get it out of the way."

She smiled and handed me my phone. "I thought you might say that, so I got you a ride."

"What-" I flipped the phone open and there was a new text from Kelsi. 'You got half an hour, go!' I flung my arms round my Mom and babbled a thank you, then I sprinted upstairs.

* * *

When the knock on the door came half an hour later, I was lacing up my converse in the kitchen. I grabbed my bag, kissed my Mom goodbye and ripped the front door open.

Kelsi gave me a dazzling smile. "Morning, Gabs!"

I was indescribably happy to have Kelsi with me this morning. She chatted about everything and anything, keeping me thoroughly distracted as we drove to school.

In the parking lot, she switched the engine off and turned to me. "I know what happened, Gabs. I figured most of it out and your Mom filled in the blanks. I just want you to know that whatever happens today, I'll always be by your side. You can count on me."

"Kels… you have no idea what that means!" I gave her an awkward hug, the seatbelt restricting my reach. "Thank you."

We climbed out Kelsi's beat up car and, trying to ignore the looks I was getting, we walked into school arm in arm.

* * *

My courage held out right up until I saw her. She strode into school the same way she did every morning, looking stunning and like she owned the place. I dragged Kelsi to the side of the corridor, panic setting in.

"I can't do this. I have to get out of here!"

"Yes, you can do it! Gabs, you have to be strong. Now come on!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me along to my locker. "Just relax, smile, Gabs, focus on me."

I tried my hardest and, for a moment, I succeeded. But then I made the mistake of glancing over to her locker. She was there, leaning against it, looking right at me.

I ripped my eyes away and back to Kelsi. "Gabs." She warned as tears started welling up. "You can do it, I know you can." She gripped my hand tighter, about to say something else when she froze.

I followed her line of sight to see Sharpay heading right for us, Ryan in tow. I froze too, unsure as to whether I should wait for her here, walk towards her or just turn and run as fast as I could home.

Thankfully the decision was made for me as Sharpay stopped in her tracks. A second later I saw why. Taylor, Chad, Martha, Zeke and Troy all appeared, oblivious as to what they were interrupting, and started talking loudly all at once.

I saw Ryan anxiously watching his sister, but she just turned on her heels and set off to class. Ryan caught my eye. I hadn't ever seen him so helpless before. I knew he wanted to help his sister more than anything, but he couldn't think of how without making it worse. I felt the same way.

* * *

As the day progressed I sank further and further into my depression from yesterday. Even with Kelsi firmly by my side I couldn't stop the numb feeling that took over my whole body. I wasn't even really sure why I felt this way. Maybe it was because I'd tried and failed, whereas before I'd never tried so I didn't know I had no chance with her.

Although the whole numb thing did have an upside, whenever I saw her it didn't hurt. And I didn't have the over whelming urge to cry and run home to my Mom. So there's always a silver lining. My friends tried their best to cheer me up, but eventually even they realised something was really wrong.

"Gabs, listen, I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday. It was dumb and immature." Troy was sat next to me at the lunch table as usual. "I wasn't thinking. I still love you, Gabs, and you can't blame a guy for trying!" When he smiled so did his eyes. They crinkled up at the corners, like his mouth did. I squeezed his hand gently.

"Thanks, Troy. And no, I don't blame you. But you just have to remember-" Out the corner of my eye I saw a figure with long blonde hair get up from her table and head for the door. She hesitated in the doorway, throwing a glance over her shoulder before continuing on out into the corridor.

"Remember…? Gabs?" Troy shook me back to reality.

"Huh?"

"What do I have to remember?"

"That you- uh- should always floss after every meal. Sorry, I have to go." I saw Kelsi stand as I did but I shook my head. I just had to see, to make sure that she wasn't waiting…

I pushed my way out the Cafeteria, not stopping until I was free of the crowd and out in the open corridor. I didn't even hesitate this time, I headed the same way I had the first time. But half way to the classroom, I saw her come out of the girls' bathroom and head back towards me.

I stopped dead, my eyes on her. She hadn't come out here to be with me, she hadn't wanted me to follow, she didn't want me at all.

"Oh." She had noticed me at last, and stopped as well, a few feet from me. "Gabriella… Gabbie…" When I didn't respond she moved closer, not stopping until we were inches apart. I wanted so badly to close that gap between us but held myself back. "I want it too, Gabs. I know you feel it, I know you're fighting it," She stretched her hand out and ran her finger tips down my cheek, along my jaw to my lips. "Ryan shouted at me, you know? It was the first time I ever heard him swear and it was all because of you."

"Sorry." I managed to croak out. She smiled faintly, her fingers tracing my lips, my nose, my eyes…

"Don't be. I pushed him to it. I shouldn't have been so selfish." I caught her hand by the wrist.

"You're not selfish." She laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, I am. Why do you think I'm still stood here with you? I want you too much to realise just what it's doing to you, to my brother..." She inched forward, her fingers finding their way into my hair. "I'm selfish, Gabs, that's why I can't let you go." She pressed her lips to mine then, her fingers going deeper into my hair, pulling me to her.

I couldn't believe it, couldn't comprehend what was happening. Sharpay Evans was kissing me, in the middle of the school corridor, like she didn't even care! I jerked out of her grasp, confused and scared.

"Gabbie…"

"Sharpay, we shouldn't. Someone might see and then you'll… I mean… it won't be good." She paused, reaching for me again. I watched her think, waiting to see if she would break my heart into even smaller pieces.

"You're right." There it was, just as I'd expected. "But I don't want to." Before I knew it she was kissing me again, so fiercely that I thought we might burst into flames. My heart started to sing, but when a door opened somewhere along the corridor, she pulled away.

"Sh-Shar-"

"Gabbie, listen to me. Meet me in the Auditorium, okay? After school, we can talk." She pressed a last kiss to my lips before heading back to the Cafeteria.

* * *

**Author Note: Well there you go =) hope it was worth the wait =S Review and making me happy! Peace Out all. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: First off, very sorry about leaving all my wonderful readers hanging for ages, i keep doing it and it drives me as insane as it does you. I have this story to finish, which i think it almost is, 3 other ones to finish, and about a million i wanna start writing! Plus Uni work but i can cobble something together for that no problem =) joke, i actually do work pretty damn hard at Uni, hence why this is only being updated now. I hope to have the next chapter up before i graduate from University, so fingers crossed! **

**I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, put on alert and read this story, and all my others. You guys really keep me writing. Of course, if some of you readers could review a little more i'd be eternally in your debt, but i write for me, so i'd never quit a story because of the lack of reviews. **

**Okay, so i hope you enjoy this chapter, i quite liked writing it and the song is something i whipped up myself =) sorry it's short but that's the way it goes.**

**I don't own a damn thing. It sucks.**

Chapter 10

Now all I could think about was what she wanted to tell me! She really wasn't doing me any favours. Ryan did his job as decoy again, distracting Kelsi so I could sneak off. The bell had only just rung, but already the school hallways were busy. It took me longer than it usually did to get to the theatre, as it'd had to avoid Taylor, Troy, Martha, Chad _and_ Zeke. I felt like I was playing dodge ball, the amount of times I'd had to dodge, duck, dip, dive and dodge. But even so I still beat Sharpay there.

I dropped my bag on a front row seat and climbed up onto the stage. I always forgot how daunting it was to stand up here and look out into the Auditorium… so many people… I shook my head, trying to clear away the all too familiar butterflies. As I did, I noticed the sheet music on the piano. Had Kelsi left her stuff behind?

With the thought of returning them to her I set about gathering them up, when I realised what song it actually was. A smile formed on my lips as I sat myself at the piano and placed my hands on the keys. I was a little rusty but it didn't matter. I started to play the familiar melody and, now that it was slower, I found I liked it and started to sing along.

"_I never knew a heart could break  
into so many tiny pieces.  
But I saw it was easy  
when I did it to you._

_I slip and I fall and I can't breathe,  
because I know you're around,  
I know you still care.  
And it doesn't feel right 'cause  
nobody loved me like you._

_I never knew a heart could break  
into so many tiny pieces.  
I didn't want it to end  
the way that it did."_

It was such a beautiful song; too good for a musical… I wanted to go on singing but something stopped me, something told me it was unbelievably personal and I had no right. I'd feel the same if somebody sang one of my songs. It just wouldn't be right.

"It sounds better when you sing it." I turned hastily and shot up off the stool when I saw the blonde walking slowly down the aisle towards me.

"I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to hear it now you changed it."

"And?"

I swallowed hard. "It's much better. It's such a sad song; the music makes it even more beautiful."

Sharpay stopped in front of the stage, her arms folded, looking up at me. I felt strange standing up here, being scrutinised by her, not really sure what to do with myself. She didn't say anything for a long moment, then, "I didn't know you could play the piano."

I let out the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. "Uh… yeah." That had been rather an anticlimax. I'd expected something big, something heart breaking, maybe even something witty, I don't know… just not that. It was like we were talking about the weather.

She must have seen the look of confused disappointment on my face because she sighed and let her arms drop to her sides. "I don't know, Gabs! I've never done anything like this before; I don't know what I'm meant to say. There isn't a manual on how to tell someone you love them and can't live without them!"

"You- You love me?"

"Oh. Well maybe it is easier than I thought." She shrugged, a dazzling smile appearing on her face taking my breath away.

"Sh-Sharpay…" She cocked her head and waited for me to go on. "I don't understand." Understatement of the century but the words I actually wanted to use to describe my current emotional state didn't really seem… um… suitable. Although if I didn't get an explanation soon they might very quickly become suitable!

"What do you mean 'you don't understand'? Gabs, I love you! What's so hard to-"

"No."

"No?" She looked as confused as I felt and her smile was slowly slipping away. "What do you mean 'no'? Gabs?"

"I mean… No." She opened her mouth again but I rushed on, determined to try and make her see why it was so hard for me to understand. "I don't get it, Sharpay. And I don't think you do either. I've loved you for so long now that I've forgotten what it was like to not love you. My life before coming to East High… I can hardly remember it. There was just nothing before seeing you for the first time. And what I do remember seems unimportant." I found I was pacing the stage in front of her, gesturing wildly with my arms; I just couldn't keep still any longer. "But you… at first you just use me, play with me like I'm some toy. You get me hot then throw a bucket of ice water on me. You screw around with my head, my feelings! You make me care; make me believe that maybe- just maybe! - I had a chance." I spun back round to face her, ignoring the shocked look on her beautiful face. I strode towards her and crouched until we were level. "I would have done anything for you, I poured my heart out to you, laid it right out there for all to see.

"So what do you do? You build me up some more and then stamp on it, when I least expect it." I straightened up and whirled away from her again. "God! Girls always complain that guys are bad, they don't listen, they're insensitive, dumb cavemen. But girls are so much worse! Everything's a game to you, Sharpay! Well you know what?" I jumped down off the stage and grabbed my bag. "I'm sick of it. Sometimes you can't have it all. Sometimes you have to choose. Now or never, Sharpay," I felt my phone start to vibrate in my pocket. "Cause this is one pawn who's done taking orders." With that I turned on my heels and strode away.

I flipped my phone open. "Hey, Kels. I'm on my way now. And don't worry, I'm fine."

* * *

**Author Note: So lemmie know what you thought and if any of you have any ideas for maybe a sequel to one of my previous stories, or even a whole new story for HSM, Camp Rock, etc, then please, let me know. Or just send me a first line and i'll see what i can write from that. Anywho, Peace Out XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: Okay, so this is SERIOUSLY overdue, i am SO sorry, guys! I've just had a ton of rubbish to get out of the way at Uni but now that i'm home for Easter i should have more time. Not that i don't have like ten assignments to do for when i go back in May. It sucks. Believe me.**

**Anyway, now that i finally have this typed up (i actually wrote it the same time i posted the last chapter =S) i'm gonna post it before i friggin' forget! This chapter was inspired by, and is dedicated to, my good friend, FaberryAchelefan16. She, like most of us, went through some crap because of who she is, it sucks but it inspired me to write this chapter and start dealing with some issues within my story/ies. So thank you. You're awesome to talk to and a rockin' writer (seriously, go look her up if you haven't already!), keep being you and everything will work out, i just know it.**

**Anywho, enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. It's very annoying.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Kelsi finally found me as I was heading out the main doors of the school.

"Gabs! Where the hell have you been?" she was red and having trouble getting her words out. "I've been looking everywhere for you… Gabs?" she narrowed her eyes at me, at the smile that had appeared on my face.

"Sorry, Kels, I had something I had to do."

"Oh. And you're okay?" I nodded. "Well… that's good then."

"Sorry for worrying you. How about we get out of here?" she said nothing for a long moment, just scrutinised me, waiting for me to crack under the pressure. But I wasn't going to. I really was fine.

"Sure thing. C'mon."

* * *

I spent the rest of the evening with Kelsi, laughing, talking, eating unhealthy amounts of chocolate… you know, normal teenager stuff… stuff I didn't do often enough. My Mom was surprised to see me so happy, but covered it well by handing me a list of chores to do.

It was almost ten by the time I'd finished everything, even with Kelsi's help it had taken a good few hours. I was just taking the last of the trash out when a car pulled up outside our house.

"Gabriella." I froze; sure my mind was playing some sort of twisted trick on me. "Gabbie, please turn around." Nope. It was real. She was here.

I turned slowly afraid that if I made any sudden movements I'd wake up from whatever crazy, chocolate induced dream I was in.

"What are you doing here, Sharpay?"

"I came to see you."

"Really? So you didn't just happen to be out for a drive and somehow found yourself in my neighbourhood and thought you'd come stamp on my heart some more?"

"No."

"Oh."

"To tell you the truth, Gabs, I'm not completely sure why I'm here."

"Good to know."

"No- Gabs, just listen. It's my turn to say my piece now." I sighed but leant back against the wall of my house, arms crossed and waited.

She took a deep breath. "What you said today, it was true. All of it. I was using you, you were just something else to amuse me, pass the time. But-"

"Not really helping your case here!"

"But!" she took a step forward, hand held up wanting me to wait, to just listen. "It didn't take long for me to realise it was something more. It had turned into more than just a game, a way for me to get revenge or have a hold over you. I actually cared about you, I still do!" As she'd been talking my eyes had gradually drifted down to her lips and I found myself longing for her. But I quickly shook myself out of it. "Gabs, please, you have to believe me!" She started to reach for me, but we were still too far apart. "That morning you called me, I'd been sat up all night thinking about you, longing to text you but I didn't want to scare you, or… or show you how scared I was. But when I heard your voice it just… didn't matter so much and I was happy. It's as simple as that, Gabs. You make me happy!"

I hadn't moved all the while she'd been speaking and I still didn't now. I just watched her, as if I was waiting for something, for her to crack, or for me to suddenly wake in bed or… something. I tensed as she made her way over to where I stood.

"Gabs, I'm begging you. You have to believe me. I miss you. Just standing here in front of you now, not being able to touch you, to kiss you…" My eyes flickered to her lips again and I felt the pull. "It makes my stomach hurt and my head feel all clouded, I miss you that much."

"…You finished?" she opened her mouth to say more but nodded instead. "Good. Now I want you to leave." Her mouth fell open again as she tried to find the words. "Sharpay, you can say whatever you want, but it still won't change the facts. I want someone I can be myself with, someone I can laugh and kiss and hold hands with. Someone who is as proud to be with me as I am to be with them. And that isn't you."

"G-Gabs, wait-" she grabbed my arm as I turned to go back inside.

"You're shallow and selfish and you care way too much what everyone else thinks. You want to be different, to stand out, and take the lead. But that couldn't be further from who you really are." I pushed myself away from the wall again and squared up to her this time. "You're just a scared little girl still hiding behind the image that she's created. The perfect girl. The girl all the guys want to be with and the girls all want to be like. But that isn't you. So unless you figure out who you really are and what you really want, I can't be with you."

I pushed past her and headed back inside. But something stopped me before I could open the front door. I let my feet retrace their steps and come to a stop in front of her again. Even in the dim light of the street lamps I saw the tears. She didn't make a sound as they made patterns down her cheeks and mingled with the dirt below.

I cupped her chin and made her look up at me. " It's not easy. It took me such a long time to figure it out. But now that I have, I'm so much happier. I like who I am, I don't care what people say. Of course it gets to me sometimes; there are a lot of small minded people out there. And there's always going to be. But if it feels right in your heart, then it must be right."

I kissed her gently on the forehead and wrapped her in a tight hug. Even with everything she's done, how much she's hurt me; I still can't seem to hold it against her. Guess love really does triumph over everything.

* * *

"You okay, Sweetie?" My Mom and Kelsi stood in the doorway watching me. I hadn't even heard the door open. I'd been sat on our front lawn for a while, just looking up at the sky, watching the stars wink at me listening to the voice of the night as everything powered down ready to sleep.

I felt someone sit down to my left, as an arm wrapped round my shoulders and pulled me into them. "I'm so proud of you, Gabriella Montez."

"Me too." I felt Kelsi sit down on the other side of me and squeeze my hand. I linked my fingers with hers and held on tight.

"You are so brave, standing up to her like that. Sometimes we have to be cruel to be kind."

"I didn't want to be cruel. I just want her." I felt Kelsi massaging circles into my hand with her thumb; it was rather hypnotic and soothing.

"I know you do, baby girl. But you don't want to be hurt any more, do you?" I shook my head. "Then what you did was for the best. Until she figures out what she wants it's a good idea to stay away and just leave her be." I glanced over at Kelsi who smiled gently.

I hated hurting Sharpay, but I'd finally done it. I'd finally told her everything and in a strange way I felt so much better for it. Like the fog that had been clouding my mind had cleared and that god awful weight in my stomach had just vanished. I felt light and free.

I just wish I didn't miss her so fucking much. She'd left without another word, just got in her car and driven away. "Everything always seems better in the morning, Gabs." Kelsi leant her head on my shoulder as my Mom kissed the top of my head. "You'll see."

* * *

**Author Note: Thanks for reading, guys, review and lemmie know what you think =) i know it's a bad thing to think but is it worth continuing? I've kinda fallen into a writing funk and since i'm so obsessed with Glee atm it's kinda hard to write for any other fandom =S sucks, i know, but anyway. Just lemmie know and i swear i shall do my utmost to finish it =)**

**Peace Out all.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note: Okay, so this is very overdue, I know! I've just been snowed under with work and the fact that I got obsessed with all things Glee didn't help =S but I have this chapter, and the next one, all typed up and ready to post. I am determined to finish this story, cos it's taunting me with its unfinishedness! **

**Anyway, this chapter might be a little weird, cos I've kinda gone in another direction than I originally planned, but I think the outcome will be the same so =) **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, well, I do! I own a lot of things, but sadly High School Musical is not one of them *shakes head***

* * *

Chapter 12

It took me forever to fall asleep, while Kelsi was out like a light next to me. I lay on my side watching her, wondering why my life couldn't be simple, why I couldn't just have a relationship without all the fucked up drama that came with it. Kelsi was low maintenance, she was smart and kind and just herself. Everything I wanted in a girlfriend… so why couldn't I just like her and save myself the heart ache of liking someone like Sharpay? I sighed and rolled over, not wanting to get too far down that depressing path again.

Morning came way too fast for my liking. The sound of my alarm only made me want to pull the cover further over my head and go back to sleep, because I knew what getting up meant. It meant going to school and seeing her and feeling like crap and being pestered by Troy and interrogated by Taylor and… I just didn't have the energy for it anymore.

I felt Kelsi start to stir, mumbling something about throwing possums… I frowned and squeezed my eyes tighter shut.

"Umm Gabs? You awake?"

"No."

She tutted. "Gabs, I need to get up. _We _need to get up!"

"Don't want to."

"I know, school sucks, but we still have to go so you have to let go of me now." I felt her tugging at my hands- hands that I had just realised were locked tightly round her waist.

"Shit, sorry, Kels!" I quickly untangled myself from her and scooted back over onto my side of the bed, thankful that my room was still quite dark so she couldn't see the blush colouring my face.

"It's okay." She rolled over and flashed me her winning smile. I grinned back sheepishly making her laugh and give my hand a squeeze. "Don't worry about it. Now come on, time for school!" She leaned over and kissed me ever so softly on the lips before slipping out of bed and disappearing out the door.

I stayed frozen, unsure what had actually just happened. But I didn't get to dwell on it long as my Mom came bustling into the room and yanked the curtains open, nearly blinding me.

"Argh! Mom!"

"Morning, Sweetie! Time for school!"

"Jeez, give me a minute, will you? I think I need new corneas!" I heard her chuckle and leave the room again.

"Now, Gabriella!"

* * *

Kelsi didn't mention the kiss so neither did I, chalking it up to an accident or a mistake. We chatted away as normal as we drove to school; talking about nothing in particular, when something she said made me freeze again.

"I'm kind of glad you told Sharpay where to go, she wasn't any good for you at all, Gabs. You don't need someone like that in your life, all the drama, I mean. It'd drive me nuts, don't know about you. I prefer more chilled out girls who know who they are, like, I don't know, you, for instance."

My mouth hung open as I stared at Kelsi. What the hell? It was like she'd read my mind or something! And…

"Wait… girls?" She turned to look at me, an eyebrow raised. "You like… girls?" The look she gave me practically screamed 'well duh!' "Wait… me?" My own eyebrows shot up. "You like… me?" She shrugged.

"Maybe, yeah."

"Whoa whoa _whoa_!" I held up both hands as if it'd stop this weird ass conversation we were having. "What the hell, Kels?"

"What? Am I not allowed to like you?"

"Well… no- I mean, not no, but, y'know, I guess. Maybe. It's just… why have you never said anything before this?"

"Why haven't you?" She switched the engine off and climbed out the car. I hadn't realised we'd already gotten to school.

I sat there with my mouth hanging open, watching her walk away. She turned back to me after a couple of steps.

"Well?" I shook my head. "You coming or not?" I managed to close my mouth just long enough to get out of her car and catch the car keys she tossed at me. Locking the hunk of junk I hurried after her.

"Kelsi! Kels, wait up, dammit!" She stopped at her locker to retrieve a few of her books as I caught up to her. "You can't just spring this on someone and then just walk away!" I kept my voice low, glancing around at the already busy hallway.

"How do you think I feel? You never even told me, I had to figure it out on my own!" She didn't lower her voice, I wasn't sure why but it made me nervously look about us again to see if anyone was listening in. "Oh relax, Gabs! I don't care if anyone knows about me, it's who I am, they'll all just have to deal with it. You shouldn't care either."

"I don't!" She looked at me, calling me out on my obvious lie. "Okay, maybe I do a little, but come on, can you blame me? People in this school had a fit when Troy joined the musical! You heard the rumours!"

"Yeah, I did, and he came through it. In fact, this school's a better place because of all that!" She slammed her locker shut and set off down the corridor again, heading for my locker now. "Gabs, how are you going to get over Sharpay if you don't get yourself out there?"

"I don't- wait, get over her? Kels, I love her! I can't just 'get over her', it's not that simple. I don't even know if I want to." I shrugged, leaning against my locker, Kelsi watching me carefully.

"Gabs… I'm sorry." She tugged my head up with a finger under my chin. "I know you love her, but she's already hurt you so much. I just think you need to know you have more than one option."

"What- Kelsi?"

She smiled softly. Her eyes flickered to something over my shoulder but before I could turn and look, she was leaning towards me. Her lips were centimetres from mine; I could feel her breath on my skin, so close… It felt like time had stopped. Everything was quiet, everything was calm and all I could feel was Kelsi's hand cupping my chin then…

She closed the gap when I didn't pull away, pressing her lips firmly to mine. I wasn't sure what I felt but I knew I liked the kiss. It was soft and slow and comforting… everything that I'd thought about last night.

I felt myself leaning into the kiss, wrapping my arms round her waist and kissing her back. She tasted like the coco pops she'd had for breakfast with a slightly minty edge, making me realise she must have been chewing gum… how hadn't I noticed that?

I wasn't sure how long we kissed but when she pulled back, a grin on her lips, I felt like it wasn't long enough. At least not long enough for me to fully understand what the hell was going on here… but then everything started again and I remembered where we were. I blushed and tried to pull back but Kelsi held me tight and kissed me again, gently, pushing the rising fear back down.

"It's okay, Gabs." I found myself nodding, believing her. "Oh, hey, you guys." She smiled at someone over my shoulder, making me turn.

There, with their mouths hanging open and eyes wide, stood Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Martha, Troy, Ryan and… "Sharpay…" It came out as barely a whisper but I felt Kelsi tense behind me.

My eyes were glued to the blonde. I hadn't meant to… it didn't mean… I wanted to say so many things to her, I wanted to explain, or at least try to, because I actually had about as much of a clue as she did. But when I saw the look on her face, a look I knew so well, one of complete and utter heart break… everything went out of my head and I swear I felt my own heart stop.

"Umm what's going on?" It was Taylor who finally broke the silence.

"Not much. You?" Kelsi was so nonchalant, so damn cool about it.

"No… Kels, I meant, what's going on with you two?" No one had moved they were all waiting for an answer, waiting to see if they should freak out or not.

Before either of us could say another word, Troy turned and stormed off. I wanted to feel bad, I really did, but… but I just couldn't. Chad glanced over at Taylor then at us before he turned as well, going after his best friend.

"Guys?" My eyes snapped to Taylor.

I didn't get any further than actually opening my mouth before Sharpay finally seemed to wake up. The look of heart break was gone, replaced by her usual mask of indifference. She strode forward, pushing past me with enough force for Kelsi to have to steady me.

"Sharpay… Sharpay, wait!" I looked desperately from Ryan, who could do nothing but shrug, to Kelsi.

"Go."

"Wh-what?"

She smiled sadly at me. "Go after her, you won't forgive yourself if you don't."

I swallowed hard and nodded. "Thank you." I kissed her cheek and pulled her into a tight hug before sprinting after Sharpay as fast as I could.

The last thing I heard was Taylor's voice. "Kelsi, I swear to God, if you don't tell me what's going on right now, I'ma have to start breaking things!"

* * *

**Author Note: I hope you liked it =) review and lemmie know, yeah? Cos I feel really rather unloved! Anywho, Peace Out, guys, stay cool.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I didn't wanna wait too long to post again, cos i have like the next 6 or so chapters written and it's killing me! I know i said in earlier chapters that there would only be a few more chapters... yeah, well that's gone out the window! I just kinda started writing a week or so ago and couldn't stop! There is so much i can do with this story and i don't wanna stop (plus i don't know where to stop so =S)**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to breathewithyou94 - thank you for making me happy with your review and also sorry if i weirded you out! It was very, very late when i messaged you and i was kinda drunk on lack of sleep so =S**

**Anywho, i hope you enjoy this, i had a lot of fun writing it =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. Except the laptop i'm typing this on... and even then my parent's bought that for me so =/**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Hey, any of you seen Sharpay?"

"Evans? Yeah, she was heading upstairs, I think."

"Thanks." I pushed a group of skaters out my way and took the stairs two at a time. My legs were starting to hurt but I didn't slow down. I knew where she was heading; it was the only place that was any sort of private at this school.

The door to the roof was just swinging shut as I got to it. I caught it and pushed it open again, stepping out into the bright sun of Albuquerque. I could smell the heat and the flowers; it made me dizzy as it all hit me at once. But the second my eyes landed on the beautiful blonde everything else disappeared.

"Sharpay… Shar?" I stepped closer, letting the door shut behind me. She didn't move, didn't turn, just stood there. "Please-"

"No."

"Sharpay-"

"Leave me the hell alone, Montez!" Her voice was so cold, it stung to hear her use my last name like she used to before… before all this happened…

"I'm sorry, Sharpay! You have no idea! I don't… I don't even know what happened!"

She turned then, and a part of me wished she hadn't, because the look she shot me was of pure hatred. I found myself taking an involuntary step back.

"You don't know what happened? Really? Well how about we recap then!"

"Shar, please!"

"First," she ignored me and instead started pacing towards me, making me back up as her voice rose steadily. "You tell me you love me; that you miss me. You make me care about you, feel something for you… you make me feel special but when I tell you how I feel you throw it all back in my face, saying I'm not good enough for you!"

"That's not how it-"

"Then! Then you come in here, the very next day, and start making out with the first girl you see. So tell me, _Gabs_, how I'm meant to react. Because I have no. Fucking. Idea!"

She finally stopped just as my back hit the door. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and speak but I just couldn't. I could see how bad this all looked, I could see why she would be so mad, but I just could not find the words to make it all okay.

We stayed stood there, staring at one another for a long time. Her eyes boring into mine, daring me to speak, to try and explain… but I couldn't. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and hug her to me. I wanted to kiss away that anger, that pain, feel her mouth on mine, her hands in my hair…

My eyes flickered to her lips, only for a second, but I knew she noticed. I waited for the yelling to start again… but it didn't. She just let out a low growl, somewhere between anger and annoyance that was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. Then she was slamming me back against the door and smashing her mouth to mine in a bruising kiss.

Her hands gripped my arms, pinning me in place as her tongue pushed into my mouth, fighting against my own. I wasn't going to let her win, I couldn't let her consume me, I needed to show her I wasn't scared anymore… She bit down hard on my bottom lip when she realised I wasn't giving in.

She ripped her mouth from mine, taking the air from my lungs with her, and attached her lips to my neck. She knew my weakness, it wasn't fair! I tried to hold out, I swear I did, but the second I felt her teeth- God! Her tongue- on my skin, I was gone. Moan after moan slipped from my mouth, it didn't help that her knee was pushed up hard between my legs and her body was flush against mine.

"Shar- Sharpay…" I could hardly get the words out. "Shar, please, I can't-" Then her lips were back on mine, cutting me off. I wrapped my arms round her neck keeping her firmly in place, thankful that she was too far gone to remember that she was meant to be in control. I felt, more than heard, her moan, the noise drove me crazy, making me kiss her harder, hold her tighter, love her more…

Suddenly she pulled away, panting, her lips swollen from the kiss, her eyes unbelievably dark, clouded with lust. "Gabbie… If you aren't careful I'm not going to be able to stop."

"Maybe I don't want you to."

She closed her eyes tight and let out a shaky breath. "God… How the hell do you do this to me?"

I chuckled, kissing her again, slowly this time. "I could ask you the same thing…" I felt her smile against my lips.

"I don't have the faintest idea. You're just so… irresistible. It takes everything I have not to kiss you every time I see you. You have no idea how hard it is!" She sighed, pulling away to rest her forehead on mine, her eyes still closed.

"Oh, I think I do. I've wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you. I've had to deal with this for more than a year already."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

She opened her eyes and looked straight into mine. "Why did you want me? I was an absolute bitch to you; I tried everything to hurt you!"

"I know. At first I just thought it was because you were so damn beautiful," she blushed and looked away, but I pushed on. "But then I saw how passionate you were about music and how much you loved Ryan… I see the way you are with him when you think no one is looking. Your smile is softer, your voice- gentler, your eyes- kinder… I wanted to get to know that Sharpay, the one that no one else gets to see."

She was silent for a second, thinking. "But… still…"

I grinned and kissed her firmly. "No buts. Okay? I know what I'm talking about. I'm seeing it right now." She smiled shyly, the blush spreading even more.

"But, Gabs-"

"I said no more buts!"

"I know! I was just… I was wondering about you and… and Kelsi."

"Oh." I frowned, wondering about that myself.

She sighed and pulled away from me before I had a chance to stop her. I missed her instantly, my hands reaching out for her, to pull her back to me.

"Gabbie," She folded her arms tightly across her chest so she wouldn't be tempted. "What's going on with you two?"

"Honestly? I don't know. She started saying all this stuff about maybe liking me and having options and then she kissed me, and, I don't know, it felt nice, familiar… everything I should want in a relationship." I closed my eyes as I remembered the kiss. A smile settled on my lips. I had liked kissing Kelsi, she was a good kisser, but there had been something missing… My eyes flickered open again.

Sharpay was watching me intently, her jaw and hands clenched tight. "Maybe you should be with her then." It was impossible to miss the hurt in her voice; it made me want to run to her.

"Maybe I should. Maybe I should be straight and date Troy, maybe I should already have my life planned out, maybe, maybe, maybe, _maybe_!" I saw her lip curl in disgust at the mention of Troy's name and I had to bite back a chuckle. "There are a lot of maybe's there, a lot of things I should want, things that would make my life easier, normal. But I don't want any of that. Because… because there's no spark.

"And I need that spark. I need it to keep me going, make me work harder, reach further, be better… There was no spark with Kelsi; there was _definitely _no spark with Troy! But with you… every time I'm near you, every time I think about you, every time you touch me, kiss me, look at me… God! Sharpay, you're what I want. No one else. Just you."

I waited. Waited for her reaction, for her to say something, anything… then I saw a tear slip from her eye and down her cheek. I crossed the roof and had her in my arms in seconds. She wrapped her arms round my waist and I felt her shake, crying into my shoulder. I wasn't sure if I'd said something terribly wrong or not, but she wasn't pushing me away so that was a good sign… right?

I found myself whispering to her, telling her I was sorry, that I loved her, that I wasn't going anywhere… it only seemed to make her cry harder…

"G-Gabs… Gabbie, I'm sorry. I-I just… I love you so much and I j-just don't know w-what to do!" I frowned and kissed the top of her head.

"You don't have to do anything. I just wanted to know that you feel the same way."

She pulled away suddenly, tear tracks marking her perfect face, and kissed me over and over. "I do! I do feel the same, Gabs! I swear I do!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it, guys, will be more to come soon, i promise =) lemmie know what you all thought, peace out =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey up =) thought i'd post another chapter before i forget, and before i get too carried away with my Gilmore Girls one =S thanks to everyone who has read, alerted, favourited and reviewed - although if you could gimmie a few more of the latter i'd be eternally grateful to all of you! **

**Anywho, enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, it sucks.**

* * *

Chapter 14

I got to Homeroom late, having had to sneak Sharpay down from the roof and into the nearest girls' bathroom so she could 'fix her face', as she put it. I thought she'd never looked so beautiful in all her life, but she'd only rolled her eyes and dug in her bag for her makeup. I wanted to stay with her, make sure she was okay… that was until she reminded me that she could get away with being late, since she was Ms. Darbus' favourite, I, on the other hand, could not.

I tried to slip in unnoticed, but the second I opened the door every pair of eyes were on me. I swallowed the horrible knot in my throat and forced myself to walk, sit, breathe…

"How good of you to join us, Miss. Montez! I hope my lesson isn't getting in the way of anything!"

I shook my head. "Sorry, Ms. Darbus, it won't happen again." I didn't think it was the time to tell her that Homeroom was hardly a lesson.

She harrumphed. "It better not! Now, back to what I was saying…" I tuned her out, preferring to bury my head in a textbook and hope against hope I could move faster than Taylor, therefore escaping another of her lengthy interrogation sessions.

Sharpay arrived a few minutes after me, walking in like nothing had happened, looking flawless as always. She breezed right past Ms. Darbus, flashing her a smile that could melt gold, before taking her usual seat in front of me. It had been unnerving to have everyone staring at me, but now that they were looking back and forth between me and the blonde, I just wanted to disappear under the desk. I daren't look anywhere but at my book.

The second the bell rang I was out of my seat and headed for the door. I think I even managed to beat Ms. Darbus out. I heard my name being called but I ignored them and surged through the crowd towards my first lesson... Math… that I had with Taylor _and_ Sharpay… Fuck's sake. I reached the classroom before anyone else and dropped my bag on the table at the back furthest from the door, I wasn't looking forward to this, but it had to be done.

The door opened and my head snapped up. It wasn't Taylor; it was some boy whose name I couldn't quite remember. I smiled at him, which he returned, hesitantly, before taking a seat at the front. Slowly more people arrived, and every single one of them stared at me like I'd grown an extra head overnight. The whispering had already begun, I didn't need to hear to know they were talking about me; they weren't exactly inconspicuous with the staring.

I let my head hit the table, wincing slightly at the contact. It was going to be such a long day, I could just tell. I felt someone sit down to the left of me, thinking it was Taylor I didn't bother to move. I could tell her everything she wanted without having to look at her and see the hurt, the disappointment, the disgust in her eyes.

"Hey." The voice was soft, one I knew well, but was so not Taylor's. I looked up to find beautiful brown eyes watching me with concern.

"Hey." I smiled, feeling my heart rate increase at having her so close to me.

"You okay?"

"I don't know. You?"

She sighed and sat back in her chair. "Same." There was a long moment of silence between us that was only ruined by the ever increasing whispering going on around the room. "People are already talking."

I put my head back on the table. "Really? I hadn't noticed. They're all being so subtle about it." She laughed quietly before shifting closer to me. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For getting you into this mess. I know you didn't want this."

"No, I didn't. But now that it's out there maybe we can-"

"Gabriella Montez, what the _hell_ is going on?" Taylor came storming into the classroom, heading straight for where we were sat. I groaned, wanting to throw something really heavy at her for interrupting what Sharpay was going to say, and for making sure that every single person was completely focused on us.

"Taylor-"

"Don't you 'Taylor' me! I want answers and I want them now!" She came to a halt right in front of me, hands firmly on her hips.

"Well, whatever Kelsi said is the truth."

"Kelsi? Kelsi didn't say a damn thing! She high tailed it out of there the second you disappeared! So come on, spill!" I looked at Sharpay in desperation, hoping she'd have some idea of what to do. No such luck. I was met with nothing but more desperation.

"Tay, please-" I didn't get any further because the door opened again and the teacher walked in.

"Run out of chairs, have we, Miss. McKessie?"

"No, Miss. James."

"Good, then if you'll be kind enough to find one to sit in we can get on with the lesson."

"Yes, Miss. James." Taylor's frustrated frown would have been funny if I hadn't been so tense.

"Alright, if everyone can take out their textbooks and turn to page 85, we can start where we left off last week…" I tuned the lesson out as Taylor took her seat in front of us. She wasn't a happy bunny but I didn't care because Sharpay had slipped her hand onto my leg and squeezed gently, making me bite my lip to stop the gasp that had threatened to slip out. I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye and couldn't help my own smile.

I slid my hand slowly off the table and into my lap, twining our fingers together tightly. It was going to be one hell of a day and I needed all the courage I could get, we both would. Just sitting there, with Sharpay by my side, her hand in mine, I felt happier than I can ever remember feeling. I didn't want it to end.

So instead of dwelling on the impending Taylor-pocalypse, I picked up my pen and tried my hardest to concentrate on what was going on at the front of the class. All the while trying to ignore the shivers Sharpay was sending down my spine every time she stroked her thumb over mine.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it's only short but there's some more action in the next chapter so keep your eyes peeled for it in a few days =) Peace Out**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Thought i'd get this posted before i forget again =S thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed the last few chapters, means a lot to me, you guys =) i am almost out of the chapters i've actually written so there may be a little bit more of a gap between them now until i finish writing my Glee story. But after that i shall be back and as HSM-orientated as ever =)**

**This chapter is dealing a little bit with what the rest of school thinks about Gabriella now that she has _kinda _come out. Some pretty typically mean stuff but that's kids for you =/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. It's so depressing =/**

* * *

Chapter 15

I managed to escape Taylor once more at the end of Math. But that was only by pure luck. Miss. James made her stay behind to talk about her homework so I took the opportunity and ran, dragging Sharpay with me as we headed to our next class. We were moving so quick that I don't think anyone even noticed our fingers locked together tight. All they probably saw was a blur of blonde and dark hair as we darted into the classroom.

"Hey, guys!" My head shot up.

"Ryan! Thank God!" He was sat at his usual table at the back. No one else was here yet, didn't surprise me really, we had pretty much sprinted here the second the bell had gone. "You have no idea what kind of day I've been having!" I followed Sharpay as she dumped her bag next to her brother's.

"Clearly." He smirked as his eyes flickered to our joined hands and back to my face.

I blushed and was about to drop Sharpay's hand with a sigh when she tightened her grip. I looked at her, confused. "Shar-"

"I'm not letting go." My mouth opened and closed as I tried to find something to say. My brain registered the massive grin that had appeared on Ryan's face, and the fact that Sharpay had pulled me closer.

"B-But you… I…" I let out a shaky breath as she wrapped her free arm round my waist. "I-I sit over there." I managed to gesture in the general direct of my seat at the front of the class. She just smiled and leant in slowly, pressing her lips to mine, stopping my breath. My eyes slid closed and I felt myself wrap an arm round her neck.

I lost myself in the kiss then, all thoughts of Taylor and Kelsi and school… gone. Just gone. I run my tongue along the blonde's lower lip, making the girl gasp in surprise, allowing me to deepen the kiss. Her lips were unbelievably soft as they pushed against mine, I didn't fight her, I just let her in wanting nothing more than to lose myself in her scent, her taste… strawberry flavoured lip gloss… I smiled against her lips, deciding that strawberries were officially my all time favourite fruit.

I heard Ryan clearing his throat. "Umm so I guess I'm sitting at the front today!" I felt Sharpay chuckle against my lips, the sound vibrating and making me moan. She kissed me harder, nipping at my bottom lip. It's only when oxygen becomes an issue that we pull apart. She looks straight at me with dark eyes. "Wow," she sighs out as her breathing starts to return to normal. I whimper at the loss but she only grins, leading me to the seat Ryan had been sat in moments before. "Thanks, Ry."

"Anything for you, Sis. Oh and congrats, you two are so damn cute together!" He clapped excitedly, making Sharpay shake her head.

Together? Was that what we were now? We hadn't talked about it, not properly. We kept getting interrupted, whether it was by Taylor or the fact that I couldn't keep my hands off her for more than a few minutes at a time. I was sticking by what I said last night though. I didn't want to have to lock myself back in the closet just to be with her. Well… not that I really had that as an option anymore, but you know what I mean.

I wanted to be able to do this- hold hands, kiss her- in public. I didn't want to have to pretend I hated her anymore and have to wait all day until I was home to be able to be with her… it would be too hard. I'd told her how I felt on the matter so it was up to her now.

"Gabs?" I looked up to find her watching me intently. "You okay?"

"Yeah, 'Course. Just thinking." I glanced around us and realised that the room had filled up while I'd been lost in my own world. I felt like I was having déjà vu because there was that whispering and staring again. It was very unnerving to be the centre of attention.

"Ignore them." Her breath tickled my ear, sending a shiver right the way down my spine. I nodded, thankful that the teacher turned up and dove right into the lesson.

I was concentrating on copying down what was on the board when the note landed on my desk. I looked around to try and see who threw it but everyone was looking down at their books. I slipped my hand out of Sharpay's and unfolded it.

_If you're gay does that mean Troy's available?_

I rolled my eyes and scrunched it up. But then another one appeared.

_Always knew there was something weird about you, Montez._

I frowned. It wasn't exactly nasty but I could tell it wasn't meant to be nice either. I scrunched that one up too. Seconds later, a third landed.

_How about a threesome?_

What the hell is the matter with people? Even more arrived after that.

_Thought it was just the guys that Musical Theatre turned gay. Guess not._

_Looks like you got a bad case of Lesbianitis. Hope it's not contagious, for your sake._

_Can't get a guy so now you're turning to girls? Didn't know you were that desperate._

And those were just a few of the less explicit and derogatory ones. After the first couple of minutes of bombardment I just stopped reading them. I felt Sharpay's eyes on me; I'd managed to keep the notes away from her so far. I didn't want her to see them; it would only make things worse.

When the bell went I shoved the notes to the bottom of my bag as quickly as I could, thankful that I had a free period next so I could put them in the trash. I'd known that something like this would happen when I came out, but I'd hoped that I would already be in College and people would be more mature and grown up about it. Here everyone was just trying to keep their heads above water and would do anything to get in with the popular crowd. The only silver lining from reading all those notes was that by the sound of things, people either didn't know anything about Sharpay or they were still too scared of her to say anything. I was hoping that things would stay that way.

"Gabs… Gabs, are you okay?" I looked round to find that I had a blonde twin either side of me as I hurried down the corridor. "You haven't said a word since we got out of class."

I sent Ryan a smile but it didn't convince him. "I'm fine. Honest."

"You're a horrible liar, do you know that?" I just shook my head and held my folder tighter to my chest. "Was it those notes?" I ignored the question, hoping she'd let it go.

"Notes?"

"All through the lesson people kept throwing notes at her."

"What did they say?"

"I don't know, I couldn't see. Gabs, what did the notes say?"

"Nothing."

I heard Ryan snort. "Gabs, I very much doubt people just threw random bits of blank paper at you! So come on," He stepped in front of me, bringing all three of us to a halt in the middle of the corridor. "Start talking!"

"Ryan-" I started to tell him to mind his own but before I got any further someone had shoved past me, shoulder blocking me so hard I tripped and fell backwards. My elbows and hands took most of the damage but I still managed to crack my head.

"Gabs!" I felt two sets of hands grabbing me, helping me up. "Are you alright? Gabbie, talk to me, do you need to go to the nurse?" I couldn't help smile at Sharpay's worried tone, but when she pulled me to her, wrapping her arms round me, I also couldn't stop the embarrassment and fear that came bubbling up.

"I'm fine." I pulled away from her, hating the look of hurt that crossed her face. "I have to go."

I heard Ryan calling after me but I didn't stop. I wanted to get away, go somewhere quiet where I could think. The roof was too obvious, Sharpay would find me there, the same went for the Auditorium. Then it hit me, I had the perfect place…

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay dokey, so lemmie know what you guys thought =) it's always nice to get some feedback. Anyways, Peace Out =D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up, i hadn't meant to leave it this long =S thank you very much to adamclive for reminding me about it! This chapter is dedicated to you, my friend =)**

**Hope you enjoy it =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Tis sad cos i'd be so much more awesome if i did XD**

* * *

Chapter 16

The basketball courts were deserted and would continue to be so until lunch, at least. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, it was a perfect day to be outside… and yet I felt more like locking myself in a darkened room and crying. I made my way to the furthest corner of the court, dropping my bag I sat down on the concrete, my back against the mesh. These courts weren't used as much as the gym for practise; they were mostly just for people to use at lunch if they wanted a game or to come chill out on.

I stretched my legs out in front of me, kind of wishing I hadn't worn jeans because it was really rather warm out here, and pushed my hair back off my shoulders as my eyes closed and the pounding in my head started to lessen. The incessant whispering had been doing my head in, so had the staring and stupid, idiotic notes. What is wrong with people? Why can't they keep their ignorant thoughts to themselves instead of spreading the hate? I hadn't done anything to any of them; in fact, most of them hadn't a clue who I was before this, so why take an interest now?

"Stupid sheep!"

"Who's a stupid sheep?"

My eyes snapped opened only to land on the last person I wanted to see right now. "No one. Just thinking out loud, that's all." Troy nodded but didn't move. He just stayed stood there, hands pushed deep in his pockets, looking lost. "Did you want something? Or were you just here to call me names as well?"

"What- Gabs, I'd never do that!" His face had fallen and he looked visibly upset at the thought.

I sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, Troy. I've just had such a bad day already and it's not even lunch yet. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"It's okay. Do you… umm… do you want to talk about it?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He just shrugged in return so I gestured to the spot beside me and he sat down.

There was silence then. Neither of us really knew how to start. It wasn't every day you had a conversation about girls with your ex-boyfriend. At least, I didn't.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier." I looked over at him, but he just kept staring straight ahead. "It was just… I don't know, a shock, I guess. It's not every day you see your ex-girlfriend kissing another girl. Especially not round here."

"I know. And I'm sorry too. I honestly didn't plan it. It just kind of… happened."

"So are you- I mean, people are talking about it but most of what they say is crap anyway. But I was wondering if-"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"It's true."

"So you are a- umm you know?"

"Yep. As queer as a three dollar bill."

"Oh. Umm… okay…"

"…Troy?"

"Yeah, Gabs?"

"It's not your fault, you know?"

"Really? Oh thank God!" I whipped round to glare at him. "No- I mean, just that… I thought… uh…"

I sighed. "Don't worry. I guess I've kind of always known. It just took me a while to really understand and accept it."

He nodded thoughtfully. "So you and Kelsi, huh?" He grinned, but it faded the second he looked at me. "Gabs? Oh, Gabs, I'm sorry! Please don't cry!"

I couldn't help it. I didn't want to, especially not in front of Troy! He was already weirded out enough by the whole situation; he didn't need me sobbing my heart out as well. But there was just something so familiar, so comforting about having him here with me. It was easy, simple, I didn't need to try with Troy and it's what drew me to him at first, it's what made him such a great friend. I could talk to him and I needed that right now, more than anything.

He pulled me into a hug, letting me cry into his shoulder without a second thought. "It's okay, Gabs. Come on, it's gonna be okay, I promise!" I felt myself nod as he rubbed my back. "Whatever it is, I'm gonna be here for you, alright? I swear you can count on me!" His words only made me cry harder.

* * *

"You sure you're okay now?"

"Yeah, thanks, I just needed to get it out of my system." We were still out on the courts only now I'd managed to regain control of myself and stop the hysterical crying. "Thanks for staying with me, Troy. Most guys would have bolted by now!"

He laughed, nodding, probably thinking of Chad who went and hid in the boys' bathroom the first time Taylor cried in front of him. "It's cool, Gabs. You're my- my friend. And that's what friends do for each other… right?"

"Right… you sure we're friends, Troy? I know you still have feelings-"

"No, I mean, yeah, we're friends and yeah, I still have feelings… but that's my problem. And I'm not going to let it get in the way of our friendship. Even if we aren't dating anymore, you're still important to me, Gabs. So… so I'm going to try my hardest to be here for you whenever you need me. It might take me a little while to be completely cool with all… all this… but you'll just have to be patient with me too."

"Troy, I… I don't know what to…" I hugged him. I really didn't know what to say, so a hug would have to do for now. "Thank you." When we broke apart he stayed staring at me. "What?"

"You going to tell me what's going on then? Or do I have to guess?"

I found that when I started talking, I couldn't stop. I ended up telling him everything. I hadn't realised just how much I'd managed to pack into the past week! It had all just sort of taken hold of me and dragged me along. Of course, I didn't go into detail about the numerous make out sessions I'd had with Sharpay, he didn't need to know any of that to get the general gist of the story.

"Wow. Gabs, that's- that's quite a week you've had. No wonder you're confused."

I nodded. "I don't know what to do about Sharpay. I love her, and I _know _she loves me, but I don't want her to get hurt by all the talk and the stupid sheep with the stupid notes!" I pulled the notes out of my bag and let him look through them. He was silent as he read. I kept expecting him to laugh and suddenly turn on me, agreeing with what the notes said. But he didn't. He just sat there and took it all in.

When he'd finished reading he turned to me. "Gabs…" He looked down at the pieces of paper in his lap and back up at me. Then, without another word, he started ripping them up, one by one.

"Troy? What are you doing?"

"That's what I think of those people. That's what I think about all of those idiots at this school!" He threw the shredded bits of paper into the air and we watched as they were caught on the wind and carried about the court. "You want to know what I think, Gabs?" I nodded warily. "I think you need to show people that you don't give a damn what they say about you, because you're better than all of them and you always will be. Want to know why?" He climbed to his feet and offered me his hand. "Because you know exactly who you are and you aren't afraid to show it." He grinned down at me.

"You know what, Troy? You're right," I grabbed his hand and let him pull me up. "I don't give a damn what they think. Come on, it's time to show them!" I slung my bag over my shoulder and, with Troy at my side, I strode back into school, head held high.

* * *

**AN: Leave a review and lemmie know what you thought, i always love to hear from you guys =) **

**Peace Out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: So i'm thinking this is the penultimate chapter of this story. Obviously if i get inspired again or i feel there's more that needs telling i'll write and add it on but for now this story is almost over. I'm trying to concentrate on my Gilmore Girls and Glee stories, i just really wanted to actually finish a story for once =S**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and alerted/favourited this story, you guys are all so awesome =) and i really do hope you enjoy the last little bit of this =) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything really, especially not HSM =/**

* * *

Chapter 17

As classes let out for lunch, I found myself walking right down the middle of the corridor, looking straight ahead, a smile on my face. I looked confident because I felt confident, and every single student that looked at me saw it too and made sure to get the hell out of my way.

We walked past Martha and Zeke, heading for the cafeteria too. I saw them glance at each other with a smile before fitting in easily behind me and Troy. Then I noticed Kelsi slip in beside me, she gave my hand a quick squeeze and grinned as Taylor and Chad didn't even hesitate to join us as well.

I had never felt so amazing in my whole life. I had my friends with me, I had my confidence back and I wasn't going to take crap from anyone! Of course, I knew the second we sat down in the cafeteria I'd have to explain everything to Taylor otherwise I wouldn't live to see the end of the day… but I could handle that. I was sure of it.

It was packed in the cafeteria, but the second we walked in everyone shut up and stared at us. I felt myself waver, only for a second, then I saw Ryan waving at us from our table up top. With a grin plastered on my face, I headed right for him, my 'posse' in tow.

"Hey, Gabs! Hey, you guys! We saved the table for you!"

I was about to ask who 'we' was but before I could I saw her. She was sat in Troy's usual seat, the one right next to mine. I felt a shy smile find its way onto my face. I couldn't help it; she just made me feel all warm and jello-like inside.

"Hey," she returned the smile.

"Umm hey, Ryan… Sharpay…" Taylor looked thoroughly confused but went and sat down anyway, the rest of them following her lead. I slid into my seat, grateful that Troy didn't say anything about Sharpay taking his seat and that none of the others said a word about her and Ryan being here.

There was an uncomfortable silence around the table while the guys went to get everyone lunch. Usually they would have complained but today even Chad sensed the tension and went quietly. The normal lunch time din was slowly returning, meaning we would have a little privacy while the rest of the student body chatted amongst itself.

"Gabs, listen-" Sharpay started softly, but stopped when the guys returned. Troy handed me my tray, flashing a dazzling smile and making the blonde tense beside me.

"It's fine. He knows about us, Shar, he's not going to trying anything." She looked confused but stopped glaring at him when I squeezed her hand under the table.

Random conversations broke out around the table, but everyone could still very much feel the tension. Eventually it got too much.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but can we cut the bullshit and get right to the pink elephant at the table!" Everyone looked at Taylor. "Gabbie, are you or are you not... sleeping with Kelsi?" I almost choked to death on my apple.

"Taylor!"

"Jeez, Tay! Blunt much?"

"I'm sorry, but nobody was telling me anything so I just went ahead and asked what all of you have been dying to know all day!" There were a few mumbled disagreements round the table but they all quietened down when the girl sent a glare their way. "Oh please! Now come on, out with it!"

My face was hot from the blush that had taken over my face. "Taylor, there's nothing going on with me and Kelsi. It was just one kiss, alright? She's one of my best friend's, it'd be, y'know, weird!"

"And?"

"And…?"

"What about you?"

"Uh what do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know exactly what I mean, Gabbie! And I want the truth!"

I did know what she meant, exactly what she meant but I wasn't sure how to say it. Maybe I could lie? Just say it was a one off… how would she ever know? Wait, what am I thinking? I just got the pep talk to end all pep talks from Troy about being better because I'm not afraid to be who I really am. And yet here I am, trying to cover up again! Well, no more!

I met each and every one of my friend's stares, making sure they knew that I wasn't going to take any shit for it. "You want the truth? Alright, let's get one thing straight: I'm not! 'Kay? And I'm proud of it." I waited then; hardly daring to breathe as I used all my will power to keep Taylor's gaze.

Suddenly she shrugged and went right back to eating her lunch. "Yeah, I know. Kelsi already told me."

"What the- Taylor!" My mouth dropped open as I looked from a nonchalant Taylor to a grinning Kelsi.

"Looks like you just got played," Sharpay nudged me with her shoulder, a grin equal to Kelsi's on her face.

Turns out that Kelsi _had_ actually explained to Taylor but Taylor, being the pain in my ass that she is, wanted to hear it from me… I was so going to have to kill her later! But you know what? I didn't really care, because all my friends knew and not one of them was spitting in my eye or calling me names. In fact, they were all grinning at me and Troy was giving me a thumbs up.

"Okay, okay, so… I get the whole gay thing, but what I don't understand is how the whole 'kissing thing' came about this morning!" Taylor pointed her fork at Kelsi. "She said something had happened and she was trying to make you feel better… that true?"

I glance at Kelsi, who just shrugged, "Didn't think it was my place to say anything else."

"Say anything else about what?" All eyes were on me again. I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't sure if I was even _allowed_ to say anything. I glanced at the blonde beside me for guidance but she was busy staring intently at her plate. "Wait…" I looked back at Taylor to see her staring at Sharpay, the cogs in her head turning, working overtime as they started to put things together. "Oh hell no! Gabbie, you have got to be kidding me!"

"Taylor! Keep your voice down, will you?" Ryan hissed across the table, watching his sister with concern.

"But- But- Sharpay!" Taylor slammed her fork down in frustration. "She _hates _you!"

"Well, maybe she used to but-"

"She goes out of her way to hurt you!"

"That's not exactly true-"

"She's spent the better part of a year and a half making your life miserable!"

"Hey!" Ryan slammed his fist on the table, making everyone jump. "That might have been Sharpay once upon a time, but it's not anymore! And I won't have you talking about my sister like that!" His eyes burned with an anger that I've never seen before. It was terrifying to witness, I was just glad I wasn't on the receiving end of it! Poor Taylor…

"I'm sorry, Ryan, but people don't just change over night! Yeah, maybe you know Sharpay better than us, but I don't trust her not to break Gabbie's heart!"

"Again," We all looked over at Kelsi, who was watching Sharpay. "I don't trust her not to break Gabbie's heart _again_."

"Kelsi!"

"I'm sorry, Gabs, but we've all seen the way you've been this week. And it's all because of her! You can't deny that it's the truth!" I saw Martha, Taylor, Zeke and Chad all nod their heads.

"Well… maybe… but that doesn't mean that she hasn't changed! Or can change!"

"Yeah, I just don't see it happening any time soon." Chad shrugged guiltily at me. "Sorry, Gabs."

"Fine. Whatever." I stood, grabbing my bag and heading towards the steps down.

"Alright, you know what?" I turned to see Sharpay standing as well. She climbed on the table and took a deep breath, "Everybody quiet!" There was that déjà vu again… the whole cafeteria fell silent. All of them turning to stare at the girl stood on the table. "You lot want something to talk about? Alright, talk about this then!" Sharpay jumped down, grabbed my hand and, pulling me with her to the railings, slammed out lips together in a heart stopping kiss. I swear I felt my knees start to give out as she wrapped her arms around me.

When she finally pulled away to face the rest of the school, she kept an arm possessively round my waist. I loved it. "Yeah, that's right, East High! _I _love _her_, and there's nothing you can do about it! So if any of you _douche-bags_ even _think_ about trying to climb that social ladder by hurting her, I'll end you. Because you'll have to go through me!"

"And me." Troy leapt to his feet and came to join us, glaring out at the student body below us.

"Me too!" Ryan stood next.

"And me," Kelsi…

"And me," Zeke…

"And me," Martha…

"And me," Chad…

"And me," I let out the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding as Taylor made her way to stand by me as well. "I just wanted to make sure she was good enough for you." she whispered, making me laugh with relief.

I looked out at the sea of faces then, some looking thoroughly confused, some smiling, others didn't look too happy, but screw them. I had Sharpay; I had my mom and my friends. I didn't need anything else.

* * *

**AN: One more to go and we're done =) let me know what you thought, i always love to hear from you guys.**

**Peace Out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: And here's the last chapter, my friends =) for now at least, i might add to it at some point but for now this is it. I hope you've all enjoyed reading as much as i've enjoyed writing it, because it's been pretty awesome! Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and put it on alert. You guys all rock so much and make me very happy =) Even though the story's come to an end, feel free to keep reviewing =) i love hearing your thoughts and ideas.**

**This chapter is dedicated to CreativeWritingSoul as a thank you for all the amazing reviews you left me, dude, i seriously loved and appreciated everyone of them. You made my year with them =) you rock, my friend, keep being awesome, kay?**

**Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything High School Musical related, i'm just a massive fan, a Creative Writing student and someone who just has to write because otherwise i will go insane. **

* * *

Chapter 18

It's strange, y'know, you dream about something for so long and you think that the reality will never be as good but this? What I have with Sharpay? It is _so_ much better. Sure, we've only been officially dating for about a month, but after Sharpay threatened the entire student body of East High most people stopped being jerks. I say most because I still had some run in's over the first few weeks, until they realised that a) Sharpay hadn't been joking around and b) neither had any of the others.

A jock that thought it was appropriate to ask for a threesome found his clothes hidden after gym and then ended up locked in a dumpster in just a towel after Troy found out. And a cheerleader that decided to broaden her vocabulary to include a new colourful array of insults, found herself covered from head to toe in Bolognese sauce courtesy of Taylor and the Scholastic decathlon team. Although I don't condone that sort of behaviour normally, it did make me chuckle when the cheerleader slipped on the sauce and ploughed right into the rest of her teammates taking them all down with her.

"Hey, gorgeous," Sharpay was waiting for me by my locker as usual.

"Morning!" I practically skipped up to her and planted a quick kiss right on her lips. "You have a good night?"

She pulled me in for another kiss when I tried to open my locker. Not that I was complaining, mind. I'd be permanently attached to her lips if I could be, but for some reason I always felt a little wary about great amounts of PDA in school. Guess I was just waiting for the abuse to start up and drive Sharpay away…

"Relax, Gabs, I'm not going anywhere!" I frowned at her. I don't know how but she seemed to have an uncanny ability to know what I was thinking sometimes. She laughed at my frown. "You always tense up when I first kiss you at school," she explained. "But this usually makes it better…"

She slid a hand up to the back of my neck and pulled me to her, pressing our lips together. I tensed a little but the second I felt her tongue on my bottom lip I gave in and wrapped my arms round her, leaning into the embrace completely. Her tongue pushed its way into my mouth making me moan softly when it touched mine. I felt one of her hands slip under my shirt and up my back… she dragged her nails along my skin making me shiver and hiss into her mouth. She just chuckled.

"Bitch," she bit my bottom lip, tugging it into her mouth for a second before releasing me.

"Yep, what was your first clue, gorgeous?"

"Alright, if I have to watch any more of this I'm going to throw up!" Taylor stood staring at us with her arms folded and eyebrow raised. "You two are just sickeningly sweet, you know that?"

"Aww leave them alone! I think they're perfect together!" Zeke slung an arm round Taylor's shoulder making her roll her eyes and shoo us out of the way so she could get to her locker. "Ignore her, she's just moody 'cause Chad blew her off last night to hang out with Troy." He winked at us, a mischievous grin on his face. "I think she's jealous!"

"I am _not _jealous!" she slammed her locker with excess force. "Nor am I moody, thank you very much! I am my usual self so If you'll excuse me!" she turned and stormed off down the corridor.

"Zeke, you know what she's like! You shouldn't tease her!"

"Ahh I know, but it's the best part of my day!" I rolled my eyes but he just pecked my cheek, flashed Sharpay a smile and headed after Taylor. "See you in Homeroom, guys!"

I shook my head, turning back to my locker to get my stuff. "So you never did answer my question."

"Hmm? Question?"

"You have a good night?"

"It was alright, I missed you though." The smile that appeared on my face was an automatic response to almost anything the blonde said.

"Taylor's right, you are sickeningly sweet!"

"You got that right!" She shut my locker and pushed me against it, ghosting her lips over my cheek to my mouth. I waited, very impatiently, for the kiss I knew was coming… but then we were interrupted again.

"Sup, love birds?" Chad appeared at my shoulder. "What you up to?" he smiled broadly; well aware what we were doing _and _that he was interrupting.

"Nothing, thanks to you!" I heard Sharpay growl against my neck. I laughed and wrapped my arms round her, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"You know Taylor's pissed at you."

"What- why?"

"Because you blew her off for- him!" Troy wandered up, fist bumping Chad, and grinning at the sight of Sharpay lent against me.

"Plus she thinks you're cheating on her with freaky call back boy here." I bit my lip as the blonde lifted her head to nod at Troy.

"Why the hell would she think that?" I watched the two boys exchange confused looks before it dawned on them. "Of course!"

"Zeke!"

"I'm going to kill him!" I watched Chad march off down the corridor, Troy hot on his heels.

"You like causing trouble, don't you?"

Sharpay just grinned and pressed a kiss to my jaw before starting off after them, dragging me by the hand.

* * *

Ms. Darbus was running late this morning so we all took the opportunity to watch the Soap Opera drama Taylor and Chad were putting on for us.

"I said I was sorry already! What else do you want?"

"Well it's not good enough, Chad! You obviously prefer to hang out with your chromosomally challenged friends than spend time with your girlfriend!"

"You can't talk about my friends like that! I don't say mean stuff about the people you hang with; in fact, I'm always nice to them!"

"And I'm always nice to yours!"

"Huh!"

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Last week you said that Jason should be kept under constant supervision in case he stuck anymore crayons up his nose!"

"Hey!"

"And the week before that you said that he shouldn't be allowed glue in case he got hungry and ate it!"

"_Hey!" _Jason frowned back and forth between Taylor and Chad.

"And just yesterday you said that Troy needed to get a haircut in case someone mistook him for a mop and tried to stick a-"

"Okay!" I leapt out of my seat to plant myself in between the rowing couple. "You guys, this is ridiculous! You two love each other! So let's just forget all this and-"

"Alright, if we're doing it that way, how about the things you've said about my friends?"

"Uh Tay? I think we should just put this behind- wait. What things?" I turned to narrow my eyes at Chad.

"Well a few weeks ago he asked me how Ryan managed to get into school every day without setting off every fire alarm in the place!" Chad paled as mouths fell open.

"What?" Sharpay glared at the boy.

"I was joking!"

"Then he said that he'd bet anything that Sharpay's mom had a loud bark too!"

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"And just yesterday he said he thought Sharpay was insane for changing teams, 'cause she could do a lot better."

There was a long silence as the colour completely drained from Chad's face. Every single person in the room was holding their breath; I could feel it, feel the tension as they all waited to see who would throttle Chad first. But I didn't feel like waiting around to find out.

"Tell Darbus I don't feel well, okay?" I mumbled to Taylor as I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

"G-Gabs?"

"Gabbie, wait!"

"I'm so sorry, Gabs, I swear, I didn't mean it like that!"

I yanked the door open just as Ms. Darbus appeared. I didn't even bother stopping, I just stepped round her and set off down the hallway.

"Miss. Montez? Are you quite alright?"

I heard Sharpay calling after me. "Gabs, please don't go- You better hope to God that she's alright, you stupid lunk-head, because I'm running out of places to hide bodies!"

"Miss. Evans! Where is everybody going?" I didn't hear anything more as I rounded the corner and headed for the main doors, needing to get outside and clear my head.

The day had started out so well! I'd gotten up bright and early, had a nice breakfast with my mom, gotten a lift to school… and then all hell broke loose. You could say a lot of things about life in Albuquerque, and believe me people did! But you could never say it was boring. I pushed open the door and stepped out into the brilliant sunlight and cool breeze; my eyes slid closed and I just let myself go.

"Gabs…?" Sharpay's hesitant voice made my lips curve up slightly. "Gabs, what Chad said… it's not true. Not at all."

"Isn't it?"

"No! Gabs! How can you even think that?"

I shrugged, my eyes still closed. "Just look at us, Sharpay, we're so opposite that it's unreal. Girls like you don't date girls like me- in fact, girls like you don't usually date girls at all!"

"Exactly! I'm not like all those girls!"

"But you used to be."

"Yes, maybe, but then you came along and made me realise who I really was. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Gabriella Montez!" I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips; she only usually used my full name if she was mad at me or being serious. "It's true, I swear it is!"

I turned then, opening my eyes to meet her oh-so serious gaze. "I know. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me too. I just- I need to hear it sometimes." I couldn't help all the insecurities that seemed to start chattering away in my head every time I thought about my relationship with Sharpay. She was the most beautiful, the most popular, most talented girl in school! Could you really blame me?

"Then I won't stop telling you. You're everything to me, Gabs, you're the most amazing person I've ever met and I won't let anyone convince you otherwise."

I bit my lip as a full blown smile started to take over. "Yep, Taylor's definitely right! So sickeningly sweet!" I pulled the blonde to me and let her kiss away the doubts and tension and madness the morning had already brought about.

She pulled away and took my hand as we wandered slowly back into school. "Do you actually think anything is going on with Troy and Chad?"

"No! They're best friends! It'd be weird."

"But you kissed Kelsi, and you guys are best friends!"

"_She _kissed _me_ and anyway, I already explained that! I was confused, about you actually, so it's your fault really." She narrowed her eyes at me but I planted a kiss on her, knowing it would distract her. "Kelsi likes Ryan, you know."

"I know. And he's gay."

"Does she know that?"

"I don't think so."

"Maybe we should tell her…"

"Y'know, for someone who's meant to be bisexual she has really bad gaydar!" I let out a laugh as Sharpay grinned.

Chad could say what he liked, I knew I was the luckiest girl alive to have someone as beautiful and amazing as Sharpay so I wasn't going to waste any more time worrying about what he or anyone else thought. You never know what's going to happen in the future so I was just going to enjoy the here and now, I was happily in love and that's all that really mattered.

* * *

**AN: And there you have it =) if you're a femslash lover/disney freak like myself, then i have plenty of both already written and posted, check 'em out and tell me what you think.**

**Peace Out, guys =)**


End file.
